Leagues of legends: Summoners of the void
by Starart132
Summary: In the real world, some people are getting kidnap. They are tag as true summoner. Victor and his friends will become summoners, wielding the Void tattoo. They will find against an organisation that search to obtain the power of the Nexus. Victor must fight them while dealing with Cho'gath appetite and his school. Status: Writerblock
1. Prologue: Summoner hunt

**Leagues of legends: Summoners of the void.**

AC: I am a fan of the video game Leagues of legends and I decided to make a story for this game. I imagine it for a while and I decide to write it.

I have 5 main characters with their summoned creature of Leagues of legends.

I will be open to a few more summoners you can create and will be integrate later in the story as allies or foes, whatever you want. They will be secondary character.

I hope you will like it and show what is good and what is bad.

I don't know that much about their personality but if you think they are ooc, don't hesitate to indicate it.

* * *

It all started in an unknown forest of Runeterra. Long ago, before my journey begins. I was alone in there, in darkness even if the sun was in the sky. My knowledge of Runeterra was limited.

"...Hungry," a voice echoed near me.

I looked at the one who spoke in my arms. He was small yet hid great potential inside of him. I wasn't really alone, but he wasn't much of a talker.

"Hang in there...We will find food for you soon." I answered him. "Then...I'll find a way to send you back."

"..." he said nothing and closed his green eyes.

The being in my arms was Cho'Gath, the one who could eat almost anything. He was vulnerable right now. My responsibility was to save him.

I heard a sound near us and put my hand over his mouth. I looked around when I saw a human of Runeterra walking with a longbow. I hid the best I could.

"Show yourself or I'll fire," he said.

I put Cho'Gath in my bag. He didn't like it but didn't move when he saw my eyes. I showed myself and raised my arms.

"Don't shoot!" I shouted.

"Where is he?" he asked; aiming at my chest with his bow.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I said.

"Don't lie...Where is he?" he shouted.

I remained silent.

"Since you won't cooperate...Die," he said.

He fired an arrow at my heart. I closed my eyes and I waited for my demise. A long sound was made when the arrow hit something hard.

* * *

**Prologue: Summoner hunt**

It was 7:45 A.M. and a girl was searching on her computer something in the database of the player of League of Legends. She had someone helping her.

"So...Did you found anything?" a man asked while walking near her.

"Nothing for now master Julien. It's hard to find any of them. They are not numerous and there is no guarantee they are all playing Leagues of Legends. There is just too many people around the world," the girl replied.

"It is alright," Julien said. "Just continue searching until you find something."

"Found something," another boy said..

"Already! Where is he?" Julien asked.

"There is a boy playing as a void creature right now in Summoner Rift." the boy beside the girl said.

"Let me see...Hum. He is very good in his game results. He just started a match at top." the girl checked.

"So...What's important?" Julien asked.

"He's a good player and a true summoner like us...His residual energy put in the servers indicated it," the girl replied.

"Good job. I'm going right now searching for him...You have school soon so you have to be ready." Julien said.

"I know...Let's go," she said to the one besides her.

"Alright. Time to obtain and consume information's," the one besides her answered.

* * *

**Opening: Twister (The world end with you)**

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

A teenager played his favourite game Leagues of Legends. He was winning the match with his team with his favourite and best champion, Cho'Gath.

"_NomNomNom!_" the virtual Cho'Gath shouted in the computer.

"_You have defeated a summoner_," a female voice said in the game.

"Alright...Now that I have six stacks. They will not get me that easily," Said the teenager said.

The teenager name was Victor, a fifteen year old boy around 5,2 ft. tall with pale brown skin, short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with a white cranian on the chest with a black pant. On his right hand, he had a birth mark with the symbol of the Void. He wore a gray cap on his head with a few red lines and a blue tag on the front. He continued playing his match until it was 8h43.

"Alright...We reached the nexus," Victor said with excitation.

His team attacked the nexus and the game was over.

"_Victory_," the announcer voice said.

"Oh yeah! I think it's my last match and...8h46...Dammit! I have only 14 minutes before school! I have to hurry." Victor said.

He then quitted the game and closed his computer. When his compute was closed he ran at the direction of his school. He ran fast and he started to believe his lung will get out of his mouth.

He was halfway to his school when he was suddenly grabbed and threw in an alley.

"Urgh! Hey! What the hell?!" Victor shouted.

He saw someone wearing a dark robe. He stood in front of him and was threatening.

"Wait!...I have done nothing against you so you have no reason to attack me," Victor said while backing away.

The man made a step at his direction.

"Okay! I shouted at you but nothing more," Victor shouted.

He took another step at the direction of the boy.

"Another one with the mark," the man said.

"What?" Victor asked confused.

Victor stood up and he started running away when he suddenly felt exhausted.

"How's...possible?" Victor asked walking without much energy.

He turned around and he saw the man in the dark clothe pointing his shining hand at him. He walked even closer and the teenager knew he couldn't escape.

"...All because I play Leagues of Legends..." Victor said.

Suddenly, a loud sound was made and the man jumped away from him. Victor heard the sound of a heavy object smashing the ground. He raised his eyes and saw someone he never thought he would.

"Well...maybe I'm playing this game too much." Victor said.

Something taller than anyone else was standing up just in front of Victor. He wore a large silver armor from his head to his feet with some part used up. It has a few spikes on most of the armor parts. His silver helmet had 3 horns and inside was only darkness with 2 shining red eyes. His dark and old cape was blocking Victor vision of his assaulter. He held his Morning star in his right hand. It was Mordekaiser.

"You should probably run away," another voice said. He appeared behind Victor and he saw a man looking at the one under the black cloth.

"Damn you summoner...I'll-" he was cut by the other one.

"Seal spell!" the man shouted. He showed his hand with a symbol on it and it hit the man in the black cloth.

Victor was sure he was dreaming now and nothing was real. He saw Mordekaiser raising his morning star and smashed the ground. Other Morning star rose from the ground the other one dodges it.

"Sorry. I didn't wait for you to summon your ally...I'm not a stupid person like in some cartoon, TV show or anime. So...I'll suggest that you leave right now," the man said to the other one.

The other one ran away. The other man walked at his direction with Mordekaiser by his side.

"Are you alright?" the man asked. Victor didn't move and he looked at him. "Hello?"

Victor looked at him and he said nothing.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" Victor asked before shaking his head. "Not really important...Since this is not real."

"...You think you are dreaming? Well...No one can really blame you. My name is Justin."

He was a 32 years old man with Caucasian skin, short blond hair and sharp blue eyes with a scar under the left one. He wears a purple shirt with the summoner symbol on the back in golden color and purple pant. He wore a silver necklace and also two black gloves.

"...Then it is a weird promotional method. Mordekaiser is a fictional being after all," Victor said.

The Morning star smashed near Victor.

"AAHH!" Victor then swore a few times.

"My attack should have been an important tips that it not something to promote. Stop denying what you've seen...You humans of this world are weird," Mordekaiser grunted.

"...It's...real...No...I must be- OUCH!" Victor shouted when Mordekaiser putted one of his spikes on the Victor arm.

"It's real and not a stupid dream!" Mordekaiser shouted.

"Alright...It's real...Too real...Alright mister Justin...Are you here to kidnap me or you've come to save me?" Victor asked ready to run away.

He still had doubts but he knew it was true. He decided to remain calm. If he lost his cool, he knew the situation will deteriorate. Deep down, he just wanted to walk away and forget about it.

"Rescue you before this man kidnap you," Justin said seriously.

"...Why did he want to kidnap me?" Victor asked.

"...This is not the place for explanation...We must go somewhere else," Justin said.

"I can't! I have to go to school," Victor said.

He was about to run when Morning stars appeared and imprisoned him. They stayed there this time since the Morning star of Mordekaiser remained on the ground.

"You cannot go to your...school," Mordekaiser said.

"Hum...Why?" Victor asked.

"Listen to me...You have 2 choices...Since they tried once...They will try again and again...You can either come with us on your own free will and we will made the school call you sick..." Justin said.

"Or you'll have a «car» accident and a leg broken," Mordekaiser said.

"...So it's either come with you free will or by force." Victor said. He hated it. He knew he was in trouble. "Fine...I'll follow you..."

"Good. Release him," Justin said.

"Yes summoner." Mordekaiser replied. He raised his weapon and the prison disappeared.

"Come with us now. You'll be safe with me...Unless something happen and make me stand corrected. I don't need your help anymore," Justin moved his hand after saying it.

"Good. I hate this world," Mordekaiser commented before disappearing.

Victor saw on his glove a little crystal thing of blue color. He knew it was a nexus crystal.

"Alright. Now you can enter in the car with me," Justin said.

"...The best way to be kidnapped," Victor commented.

"That is true. Anyway...We don't have that much time. Follow me," Justin said.

Victor hesitated when he suddenly started walking at the direction of the limousine. They sat inside and the limo started rolling. He looked at Justin and wondered what was going on. He wondered if he was under a spell since he didn't want to walk and didn't ask his body to go in the car.

"Why are you after me?" Victor asked.

"Look at your hand and you will have the answer," Justin said.

"...Hum...That? That's a tattoo," Victor said.

"You're lying. It's a birthmark. I recognise it because you are not the only one with a void symbol as a birthmark," Justin said.

"So? What's special about it?" Victor asked with interest about it but tried not to show it.

"You have the mark of a true summoner; a specific one who can summon one being from the void," Justin said.

"Hold on...Summoner mark?" Victor asked.

"I will not explain all since the best one isn't here. Listen to me well. You have on your hand a birth mark. This mark proved that you are a summoner like in the game made by riot. Before you ask...Yeah. Riot knew everything about it and they create this game base on the real thing. Alright...Listen to me...You are forever in danger now...I do not know why but some enemy are trying to capture the summoners who can summon the creatures from the void. We manage to find another one and rescue you."

"Wait...You mean that I can summon a being from the void..." Victor said thinking about Cho'Gath.

"You might think it's cool, but it might not be," Justin warned. "I'm bringing you to our summoner base where the grand master will explain everything."

"Do I really need to follow you?" Victor asked.

"If you don't want to be captured by...As you said...Bad guys," Justin said looking at him.

"Alright...So...I have no choice in the end," Victor said.

"Yes. No choice...It is your destiny to become a summoner," Justin said.

"So...If the game is based on real things...Runeterra is real too?" Victor asked.

"Yes...It is a little different from the game. But that will wait for later. Well...We are here," Justin said

Victor looked at the building and saw it had the Riot mark.

"Riot...Well...I wasn't expecting that," Victor said.

"Alright...Let's go," Justin said.

"Hey...If you are working for Riot...Do you know why it is getting more bugs?" Victor asked.

"Yes...I am working at riot in a way...There is someone who caused bugs in here...We can't get rid of him and his quest for knowledge," Justin said.

"So...It is on purpose?" Justin asked.

"No...Sabotage," Justin grunted.

He entered in the building. Victor waited outside for a while and wondered what he will find out. He called his courage and enters in the Riot building.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the prologue.

Chapter 1: The summoners secret and Cho'Gath.

Chapter 2: The stomach void.


	2. Chapter 1: The summoners secret and Cho'

AC: I receive one comment that I need to answer.

Megatron. The Victor I'm writing is not a champion of Riot but a normal human and my OC. So I didn't miswrite him but maybe cause some confusion.

This chapter was hard to make for me. It was boring and not that much interesting. But since it is done, the best is coming later. This chapter will give a lot about what is going on, but no everything.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The summoners secret and Cho'Gath**

Victor entered in the building and he saw it was a normal entrance with a secretary at the entrance. Julien was talking to him.

"Hello mister...We are here for the special meeting." Said Julien.

"Alright. Just take the elevator." Said the man.

"Come with me." Said Julien.

Victor followed him and they walked at the direction of the elevator. They entered inside and he waited by his side.

"Oh...And call his school and tell them that he is sick." Said Julien. He then closed the elevator.

"Alright." Said the secretary as he picked the phone.

"Wait! You don't know-" Victor was cut by Julien.

"She knows." Said Julien.

"..." Victor looked at Julien and he said nothing. "You checked everything about me right?"

"A little about you. It's not like everything about you is a secret." Said Julien.

"...That's going to scare me." Said Victor.

"The US government already do it and way worse than us." Said Julien.

"And you know about this. How?" Said Victor.

"Well...We're here." Said Julien walking out of the elevator when it opened.

Victor sighed and his a little glad Julien didn't answer. He followed Julien and they walked for a while.

"Where are you bringing me?" Asked Victor.

"The grandmaster...Forgot already?" Asked Julien.

"A little...Just the thought of being spied made me forget a little about it." Said Victor.

"..." Julien said nothing and move on.

The teenager followed Julien until they reached a room.

"The grandmaster awaits you in the other side." Said Julien. "I cannot follow you. I have to return to my primary mission."

"...Why did you come to save me and drag me here then?" Asked Victor.

"Because a summoner with the void symbol is top priority over my primary mission." Said Julien.

Victor entered in the room and the door closed behind him. He turned around and he is then suddenly in darkness. The light in the room disappeared.

"_Welcome...Victor. I am the grandmaster. Don't search me...I am not in the room._" Said a voice.

"...I don't like where this is going." Commented Victor.

* * *

**Opening: Twister (The world end with you)**

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

* * *

Victor moved his cap on his head and he waited for the voice to reply.

"_I already now you have tons of questions...Just like a few more before you. But please...Let me explain everything first._" Said the grandmaster.

_Now it is time for exposition. I always hate that part...If it gets too long. _Thought Victor.

"_You already know about Riot. You play this game during 2 years and you are Gold in the rank. But that's not really important. Let's move on to the main subject; the reason why we brought you here. You have been brought here because a summoner group had tried to kidnap you. The reason is that you have the void symbol on your right hand...Making you a unique summoner. But for now...Let's start at the beginning._" Said the voice of the grandmaster.

"A unique summoner? How can you know that by playing this game?" Asked Victor.

"_You cannot understand it well if we explain it to you. It is too much complicated for someone who just came here. I'll continue. I can tell you about the reason you are a unique summoner, after explaining who we are. Is that alright with you?_" Asked the grandmaster.

"I think so. It's best to start from the beginning." Admitted Victor.

"_Our group had been created a long time ago... Our group is a secret society where we protect our world from the Runeterra world who tried to attack this world. No one is truly sure when but some creature had affected us like Anubis for example who was a champion long ago. It may be even before, humans of our world had abilities to summon being of Runeterra, but it is a very complicated procedure and it often end in failure if you cannot concentrate enough. So...Eventually, some of the summoner went to Runeterra and explored this place. It was very dangerous and only 2 survived in the group. They brought something very powerful and important thought...Nexus crystal. This crystal helped us since that time to facilitate summoning the champion of Runeterra during many generations. Those gems do more than that, it gave us the ability to use spells and accomplish a lot we couldn't before. That is one difference from the game." _The voice took his breath and waited for a moment.

"I understand that part...Not completely but...Summoners really exist a long time ago and nexus facilitate their job." Said Victor.

_To jump forward and resume, it didn't have major chance since that day. Starting at 1850, it was becoming hard to obtain new summoners. We had this problem and couldn't find solution until recently. Our group find some money because a few rich summoners were with us. We enter into the modern world and modernise our society. Our objective changed recently and it turned from protecting our world from Runeterra beings to maintain balance between the 2 worlds. Our recent leaders wanted to protect Runeterra after some research. One of them is linked to your void symbol. The Void is a place between dimensions and between worlds. One thing the game doesn't say is that the void separates also our world and Runeterra. It is a timeless place inhabited by various seemingly intelligent entities who, for reasons beyond human understanding, have the desire to gain entrance to and vitiate the worlds outside their realm. These creatures are called "Voidborn". The void also has one more thing dangerous, except its ability to extend. In our world it extended at the Bermuda triangle where it draw sometimes object to the void...Where they are consume. We manage to contain it when we found out about it and it is now but a rumor and urban legend about the Bermuda triangle._" Said the grandmaster calmly. "_Another thing dangerous is left out of the game, the void had a secret weapon that can be used. No one knows what it is...Even us...But only a void champions know about it and can use it. That is why you are targeted by them. Your void symbol with your hand means you are linked with the void in a way, we do not know why or how yet. Do you understand until now?_"

"Well...It's kinda confusing in some points. Currently, you fight for the balance of our world and Runeterra, but not the void...Also...The void symbol on my hand is unknown...I am link by it and I guess I'm a summoner who can call a champion of the void." Said Victor unsure. "What about those who are after me?"

"_That is mostly correct. About them...You don't have to know now...The symbol links you to a champion as you guessed, but a specific one. It is where the danger for you started and also maintains you at risk right now._" Said the grandmaster.

"What?!" Asked Victor.

"_The link with the creature created a unique summoning situation...Which is dangerous. You can summon him and bring him to our world...Like normal summoner...But the link created an opposite situation...They can use the Void champion to bring the summoner to their location._" Said the grandmaster.

"So...I can be summoned in this specific condition because I only had one creature I can summon." Said Victor. "That is why you want me..."

"_We are worried for your safety and the safety of the 2 worlds. Okay...I think it will be enough for now...We have bored you enough. Now...We will not ask you if you want to become a summoner or not...Because you have the void symbol. You have too._" Said the grandmaster with a little apolitically voice. "_There are a few things that must be done..._"

Victor said nothing and stopped listening for a while. He is a little worried about everything and a little confuse by the explanation. He might need a little recap later. Deep down, he listened to the voice of excitement and also his careless voice. He was stuck anyway.

"I'll accept." Said Victor when he was sure the grandmaster was finished. "It's better to accept it willingly than resisting it when you cannot resist that much."

"_Alright. It is time for you to start your training now. You must learn two things today; A special spell and also summoning the champion. If they capture it...You can be considered capture too._" Said the voice.

"Good...I think I need to get out in the light." Said Victor.

The door opened behind Victor.

"Sorry about that. I was sure the light would open, but someone disable it and I had to wait after school to send him my complain." Said Julien bringing him out.

"So that leave some secret for me about whose the grandmaster...And he is not affected by this." Said Victor.

"No...You didn't panic when you were in the dark." Commented Julien.

"Nah...I never fear darkness...I don't know why thought." Said Victor.

"You are brave...Anyway...We had to start the training now." Said Julien. "It will be a fast one thanks to the Nexus crystal I have for you."

Julien gave a red purple glove to Victor who putted it on his right arms.

"You mean this crystal accelerate it?" Asked Victor.

"That's one of his ability. I'll start by showing you how to use the specific spell then how to call the champion...You need some self-insurance first. After the champion is brought...I'll explain the rest you have to do...Did you understand everything?" Asked Julien.

"Not really." Admitted Victor.

"Me neither...You cannot understand everything the first time. You are lucky...or unlucky to discover the secret of Riot." Said Julien. "You are the second one with the mark on your hand...Alright...Let's start the training in the room now."

**Time passed until it was 16h20**

Victor was ready after the long training.

"Well...This Nexus crystal really accelerates the training...But...I don't think I'm ready. I might be a fast learner...But that is way too much fast for my liking." Said Victor. "I know creatures of the void are dangerous. Whoever I call will surely consume me."

"Do not worry." Said Julien. "You already know who you will summon. Your instincts choose him when you were playing the game."

"Wait...Cho'Gath is the one?" Asked Victor with a smile.

"Yes. He is the one...The void symbol had a little specificity. If you look closely on your birthmark, you can see the carnivorous symbol inside the void one." Said Julien. "Yeah...I had good eyes. Anyway...You are ready. Follow me to the training room where you will do what I'll ask you."

"Alright." Said Victor.

He followed Julien for a while until they reached the training room. It was a big place with marks of fighting. Victor guessed that the champions were fighting there for their training.

"Okay...Now...Listen to me...Close your eyes and call your energy inside of you, like in the training. When you can fell it, maintain it because you have to use it twice and fast." Explained Julien.

"Alright...I'll close my eyes and focus." Said Victor.

He did what he was told too. He wasn't aware but the grandmaster was watching him preparing to summon Cho'Gath. Victor checked his energy and it was pretty easy. The crystal nexus of his glove attracted his energy and concentrate it there, making it so much easier to find it and use it.

He knew that the nexus crystal accelerate all of his training by making him jump different stage of it. He will not complain about it since he will not lose that much time. He started calling his energy from the nexus crystal.

"Alright...Now...Remember to maintain the energy in the nexus crystal until you've done the 2 things...Ready?" Asked Julien.

"I'm...ready...I guess." Said Victor unsure.

He moved his glove in front of him and he called the energy in the nexus crystal. He saw a symbol appearing on the ground and he wondered if it was working. Victor felt himself drain from a part of his energy. The symbol then started to rise in the air and slowly, a champion was appearing. After a while, the symbol disappears and Cho'Gath was in front of him.

Cho'Gath was currently 9 ft. tall, meaning he had feast enough to be this size. His skin is red and purple but it is hard to describe where the colors are. His eyes are big and green. On the two sides of his head, he has curve oranges horns; the same color of his pincer and his stings. It showed that he is a little surprise where he was. He has four arms, the two lower arms ended with two long claws while the upper one ended with a sharp sting. He hanged on his toes while looking around. On his back, there was a long tail ending in the form of a leaf. He has a few horns on his back. On his head is a red shell that might be useful to protect the brain. His mouth was open and his sharp teeth, plus his dark purple were visible.

"Who dare stopped me from feasting?!" Shouted Cho'Gath furious after analysing where he was.

"Focus on the spell now." Orders Julien.

Victor started focusing on the spell because he knew Cho'Gath will move to feasting desire soon.

"No matter...I'll feast on you now." Said Cho'Gath with malice in his voice.

He walked at the direction of Victor and he licking him teeth at the thought of feasting on something else.

"Hurry up! This void atrocity is coming." Shouted Julien.

"..." Victor focusing and he moved his hand in front of him.

The spell had been sent at the void champion and Victor saw it affecting Cho'Gath.

The 9 ft. Cho'Gath suddenly became a 1 ft. Cho'Gath and size were making a difference.

Cho'Gath realised he shrunk when Victor grabbed him with on hand by his back and lifted him.

"What did you do to me?!" Shouted Cho'Gath doesn't seem threatening now. He saw Victor making a small grin and he opened his mouth.

***Crunch!* **He then felt on the ground.

"Argh! That bastard bit me to the blood." Grunted Victor with blood on his thumb.

Cho'Gath had some blood in his mouth and drank it.

Julien picked Cho'Gath by the tail and he was more careful now. Cho'Gath was fighting back and tried to bit Julien but he stopped him with a stick.

"Fighting like a savage beast." Commented Julien.

"...That was close...Why was I the one to throw that spell?" Asked Victor.

"Because we can't use that spell. It is an exclusive spell...We will explain that another time." Said Julien. "Now...To answer you beast...We just summon you here."

"...Summoner." Grunted Cho'Gath. He knew what he deal with. "I should have known."

"Exactly." Said Julien. "Alright...Now that we have him under control...I think I'll put him in a jar and be back."

"You're not serious?" Said Victor.

"I'm always serious." Said Julien.

One minute later, Julien came back and Cho'Gath was literally in a big jar and fight to get out but he couldn't break the glass. He then sat there and did nothing.

"Take the jar and follow me please." Said Julien. "Don't worry; there are holes so he can breathe...If he needs to breath."

He gave the jar and Victor looked at the void champion inside who crossed his arms. He looked at Victor for a few seconds before looking away. He then brutally looked at Victor again but more carefully now. The human noticed it.

"What is it?" Asked Victor.

"Similar...But that is impossible." Said Cho'Gath before shutting himself up.

Victor wondered what he meant.

"Should we explain him what is going on?" Asked Victor.

"...Yes." Admitted Julien. "Alright little void monster...Time to explain a few things."

Julien then explained why he was brought here and also about the link with Victor.

"That is just stupid." Replied Cho'Gath. "What makes you think it is the true and possible?"

"Because it happens." Replied Julien.

"He's intelligent you know." Warned Victor.

"Naw. They are dump." Said Julien seriously. "Come now...I have more explanation for the two of you."

"Alright." Said Victor following him.

Cho'Gath understood the explanation but didn't really believe them. He was someone who no summoner tried to contact him...A few tried but he ate them all. He wondered what everything was about and Victor intrigued him. A part of his mind is telling him that he shouldn't eat this boy. He didn't know why his mind told him so, but he wanted it to shut up. He grunted a few times in the jar until they passed in front of the elevator. The door opened and they heard:

"Why did you break my calculator?!" Shouted a female voice.

"To consume the knowledge of this object." Replied a voice.

"You're such a dick!" Said the female voice.

Victor looked at the source of the voice.

"Hello Susie." Said Julien.

Susie looked at them.

"I guess you rescue him them." Said Susie.

She is a teenage girl of 16 years old. She is 5,8ft. tall. She has long blond hair attach on her back with a purple ribbon so it won't be at her face. Her eyes are pure blue like the sky. Her breasts are big. On her right hand, she wears the symbol of the Void. She wears a purple T-shirt under a red shirt. She wears a blue pant. She wears a necklace around her neck with a picture of her family.

By her side was Vel'Koz and he was the source of her anger.

He is a being with 3 blue, green and purple tentacles on him. His tentacles are long and gave him around the same size of Susie, except that he is floating in the air. He wears a yellow stone armor around his big purple eye with dark purple iris and on the beginning of his tentacles. His eye shines of a purple aura. He has 3 small purples eyes where a forehead could be found.

"Hi. My name is Susie...And this is my champion Vel'Koz, the dick of knowledge." Said Susie with anger toward him.

"I have no dick." Replied Vel'Koz ignoring her anger.

"Yeah." Said Susie rolling her eyes, which Vel'Koz took note to himself. "So...You are like me...How unlucky of you. Who are you?"

Victor didn't like her comment.

"My name is Victor...And this is my champion Cho'Gath...Which you surely know." Said Victor.

"Yeah...Victor...Is your name spelled V-I-**K**-T-O-R?" Asked Susie.

"No...V-I-**C**-T-O-R." Corrected the teenager.

"Well...It still closes enough for joke about your names and that champion." Said Susie. "Anyway...I'll follow you. I'm curious to see how you will react to the next stage."

"..." Victor said nothing.

"Cho'Gath." Said Vel'Koz. "One thing...They are not lying."

Cho'Gath heard him well. He knew Vel'Koz isn't lying. He just grunted and he sat, waiting for what is coming next like his summoner.

They stopped near a room and they looked inside. Victor looked inside and he saw it was a normal room with chairs and a big table.

The other's entered and he was behind.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up! Maybe I can eat soon." Grunted Cho'Gath. "Too bad it isn't you. You taste delicious."

Victor said nothing to that and he entered in the room. He putted the jar on the table. Everyone else sat on the chair except Vel'Koz who floats in the air. The door closed behind them.

"Alright...This is something you need to know Victor. Since you are now a summoner; especially a summoner of the Void. There are a few things I have to explain." Said Julien.

"What is the bad news?" Asked Victor.

Julien looked at Susie who just moved her shoulders.

"You've notice that Susie came in with Vel'Koz...from school." Said Julien.

"..." Victor said nothing. He started to see where this is going while Cho'Gath just got bored from this. He is more focus on finding something to eat and becoming big once again.

"Well...You see...The situation with a champion of the void is that they are 2 things: unstable and very dangerous. Vel'Koz is a little less since he used Susie as source of knowledge." Said Julien.

"I do not destroy a source until it cannot provide knowledge to consume...And this world has so many things that I haven't consumed yet." Said Vel'Koz.

"Is there anything you don't want to consume?" Asked Susie annoyed as if she heard that so many times before.

"What doesn't give me knowledge." Answered Vel'Koz.

"I can guess that." Said Victor.

"Back to the topic...Cho'Gath will never hesitate to eat you...Especially since he tasted your blood and like it. So...You will have to do the same thing as Susie. You have to tame him." Said Julien.

"TAMING ME?! NEVER! I'LL EAT HIM BEFORE THAT!" Screamed Cho'Gath despite his small size.

Justin stood up and he took the jar.

"You think you cannot be tamed? Here's a punishment for screaming." Said Julien.

He shook the jar and Cho'Gath smashed everywhere inside. He shouted in pain after a few times and Julien stopped.

"Don't scream again." Said Julien.

"I'LL EAT YOU FIRST!" Screamed Cho'Gath infuriated.

"You cannot eat him." Said Vel'Koz.

"WHY NOT?!" Screamed Cho'Gath.

"I'm talking about Victor...Not the other one who hates us." Said Vel'Koz.

"Why?" Asked Victor.

Cho'Gath said nothing since Julien punished him again the same way.

"You will shut up now!" Shouted Julien before sitting down again.

Cho'Gath bit his rage for now.

"The reason is that the birthmark doesn't only mean that we are summoner of the void and liked to a champion...We are...Well...How to say it?" Wondered Susie.

"Both source of the void." Said Vel'Koz. "You might found it delicious...But it could be consider as...eating yourself. The void king chose summoners for his own purpose...Or he lost his mind." He added looked to the ground.

"...So...I can't eat because of the king?" Asked Cho'Gath.

"Yes...He had a purpose for them." Said Vel'Koz. "A purpose...Outside of my knowledge."

"Anyway...Back to the other topic since this one had no answers except this one...You must tamed Cho'Gath...So...The only way we found out is for you to share your life with him...It's the only way you can eventually tame a champion of the void." Said Julien. "It takes time and effort."

"You will not tame me!" Shouted Cho'Gath.

"So...He's...coming home with me?" Asked Victor.

"Yes...And your family mustn't see him." Said Julien.

Victor looked at Cho'Gath. In a way, he liked the idea of having Cho'Gath in his life. He is his favourite champion in the game...But in reality, he is scary and still wanted to eat him, despise Vel'Koz warning. Victor can see him glaring.

"It will be very hard to hide and control him." Said Susie. "I can help you with some tip...But nothing more."

"Well...I guess I could have some." Said Victor.

When Susie gave the tips, and Julien too, he was told to return home for the rest of the day and come back tomorrow, where he will really start training and becoming a summoner.

* * *

AC: I hope you like this chapter or don't dislike it too much. It was hard to write.

Next one will be more interesting. We are moving from exposition to the story.


	3. Chapter 2: The stomach void

AC: Here's the second chapter of League of legends. I hope you will like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The stomach void**

Victor returned to his home with Cho'Gath in the jar. He was brought by the limousine that brought him to the summoners base. He sat there with Cho'Gath in the jar on his lap. They both looked at each other's, but the void champion glared at Victor with hate and curiosity.

Victor looked at his watch and he knew he will have to be home soon. Supper was coming and he wasn't ready at all. He looked at himself and at the glove. He hid the glove in his pants.

"Alright Cho." Said Victor. "Listen to me. My parents are home...If they see or hear you...You can consider yourself dead. Again...They cannot see you. Dad is someone who will kill on sight. Also...If you are worried about food...I'll bring some to you."

"You better!" Grunted Cho'Gath. "Get me out of this jar!"

"I'm not stupid. Neither you. So you know I'm not going to do that." Said Victor. He heard that the entire way back to his home. _He's much more annoying and less cool than in the game. _Thought Victor. Then again, the game pretty much didn't put everything Cho'Gath could say or think except some of his sentence...And probably all of his best. Only his worse line remained.

The limousine stopped near his house.

"Thank you." Said Victor as he opened the door.

He got out and the limousine rolled away.

"Remember, quiet and you live. Speak and you are dead." Warned Victor. "My father knows how to kill something as big as you."

He opened the door and he entered in his house.

He looked around.

"I'm home!" Shouted Victor.

"Good. We are preparing the supper. You will explain us why you were late young man." Said the voice of his father.

"Alright dad!" Shouted Victor.

He brought the jar to his chamber.

"It's a good thing I'm an only child because you might ate him or her." Said Victor.

"You bet I would!" Replied Cho'Gath.

Victor putted the jar on his working desk and he walked outside his chamber.

Cho'Gath looked around and he thought about a way to escape and find something to eat faster. He saw that Victor thought about it a little. He was put far, against the wall and the end of the table is far away. Another think is that Victor putted some obstacles so he won't escape. He tried to move it a few times but it failed. He decided to wait for his food to come.

Victor finished washing his hands and he climbed down his stairs and he joined his parents.

His father was in front of him and his mother by his side. Tonight supper was tofu. Victor preferred meat but it was expected. His father is vegetarian and his mother carnivorous. They were both loving and active parents who will get worried for him if he does anything stupid and won't hesitate to punish him. His father was the brawl of the family and his mother the mind.

His father has dark brown skin covering his body. He has short black hair on his head. His eyes are naturally brown but he wears lens to change the color to blue. He wears a blue jean with a black belt. He also wears a white shirt when he is at home. He has a necklace of silver color around his neck.

His mother was Caucasian with her pale peach skin, a little too pale for normal health. She has long blond hair attached on her back with a pink ribbon when she is home. She has blue eyes and over it are her glasses so she could see well. She wears at home a long red robe and also a bracelet of black color around her left waist.

Everyone started to eat the supper.

"Son...What happen today? You weren't at school and you weren't home. School called me and they told me that you were sick." Said his father.

"Dad...I'm sorry. I...I lied to the school because I wanted to...Obtain this special customize glove as a fan of the game League of Legends." Said Victor showing the glove still on his hand.

He knew he will be in trouble because of his lies, but he didn't care. It was better than to explain things like he became a summoner and they have a Godzilla or Kaiju monster in his chamber that...Will end up eating tofu tonight. That made Victor smirk in his mind as he wondered how he will react.

"You are in so much trouble Victor!" Shouted his mother furiously.

"You will be punish!" Shouted his father.

"Sending you to your chamber or to a corner will not work. You will be private of the internet and video game; especially League of legends for an entire week." Said his mother.

Victor face gasped and he knew they got him where it hurts. He then remembered at the return that Justin told him about his after school day.

"I...I also forgot that when I got my customise glove...I also go in the line with my C.V...And...I got a part-time job at Riot." Said Victor nervously. "So indirectly...The no League of legends will be hard."

Both of his parents weren't expecting that. Victor then received his punishment to not play the game at home and they knew he wouldn't play at work.

"When you return home...It's strait to your homework with nothing else to do." Ordered his mother. "Also...If you are absent from school one more time or miss class...You cannot play League of Legends for a year."

The word year resonated in the mind of Victor.

"I understand." Said Victor. _Worse day ever. Cho'Gath being a jerk and now I can't play the game for a week. At least...I'll be paid to be a summoner. If I wasn't...They'll know I was lying._

The diner continued in silence and Victor finished his tofu. When his parents weren't looking, he brought some to his chamber and he walked at the direction of his working desk and he saw Cho'Gath trying to get out of the jar. The human took the jar and he opened it. He gave the tofu and closed it.

"Sorry, but this is what I could have tonight." Said Victor.

Cho'Gath started eating it, wondering what he meant by that and ate it not too much loudly than usual. After the second bite, he had tasted the tofu.

"What is that?! It's...not meat!" Shouted Cho'Gath.

"I guess you don't like it too." Said Victor not surprised.

"It's...not meat!" Shouted Cho'Gath. "I hate it...I want something else."

"Sorry, but this is all we have today...Dad is a vegetarian so he'll never eat meat. Mom and dad had an agreement and we will eat vegetarian all together at least twice per week." Said Victor. "So you better get ready and use to it like me."

"..." Cho'Gath ate silently, but he was a little glad that Victor agreed with him about the disgusting...Tofu thing.

He grunted while Victor had no homework to do today since he wasn't at school, but he knew he'll have to do a lot tomorrow if he wants to catch on. She he decided to make a guess and started reading his chapter five of his history book for class. Cho'Gath had nothing to do, but bored himself. He decided to sleep since nothing will ever be interesting, trap in this jar.

**Opening: Twister (The world end with you)**

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

**Next day at school**

Victor ran at the direction of his school with his backpack bigger than usual and his lunch in his hands. He didn't want his lunch near Cho'Gath and the jar took most of the place. He ran at the direction of his locker and he opened it. He opened his bag and he took what he needed for class and he got the jar out of his bag and putted at the top of his locker.

"Listen...I'll have to go and leave you here. I'll give you something to eat when diner time arrive." Said Victor.

"..." Cho'Gath said nothing. He knew what Victor said when they went to this school and he already disliked everything. Waiting to eat at the will of the human...That made him sick, even if he understood a little why. He crossed his arms and he stayed there.

"Hi there Victor." Said a voice.

Victor turned around and he saw Susie walking at his direction.

"Susie." Said Victor.

"So this is where you put Cho'Gath...It is true you couldn't hide him anywhere except there." Said Susie.

"True. So...If they have to follow us...Where is Vel'Koz?" Asked Victor.

"I'm here...Over you, but I'm in stealth." Said Vel'Koz.

"He can do that?" Asked Victor.

"Yes. It is one of my unique spell on him like yours is to control his size." Said Susie. "I needed someone to show me how."

"She had sometime problem to make decision she considers important like which pant she'll wear...They are all blue." Said Vel'Koz.

"This is ridiculous. Why needed clothes anyway?" Asked Cho'Gath.

All void creatures didn't wear clothes.

"It is information I haven't consume yet." Said Vel'Koz. "Also the texture of her oversize chest."

"That's because you have tentacles and it is too close to Hentai. Don't try to obtain that information." Ordered Susie. "Anyway...I have to go upper floor for class. See you later."

Susie walked away.

"Glad I'm not the only one suffering from a void champion." Said Victor.

"You're not suffering enough. I should eat you." Said Cho'Gath.

"Maybe I'll eat your tail and ask how it feels." Said Victor.

Cho'Gath took his tail and hugged it against him. Victor wasn't serious at all, but he was tired of his complain and this was all he found to shut him up when he spoke about eating for too long. He knew it will not work forever.

"Did you hear?" Asked a girl voice passing behind Victor.

"What?" Asked the boy.

"It seems that Susie started talking to herself. Everyone thinks she's losing her mind. The perfect girl speaks alone." Said the girl with a mocking voice.

"Shut up. You should know you do the same." Said the boy.

Victor turned around and he saw the boy. He looked at his back with a small smile and forgot about Cho'Gath.

Cho'Gath looked at this and he knew he had an opportunity to escape and find food. He charged at the jaw and it felt on the ground. Somehow, the jar didn't break but the exit was open for him. He was sure it would break, but he is still powerful in his form so the jar must been hard.

Victor heard that and he turned around. He saw Cho'Gath running away free.

"Stop!" Ordered Victor.

The bell then rang and school was about to start in three minutes. Victor looked at Cho'Gath at the end of the corridor and turning left and his class room.

"_Also...If you are absent from school one more time or miss class...You cannot play League of Legends for a year."_ The voice of his mother repeated in his mind.

"...I had no choice, but to let him go." Said Victor walking at the direction of his class. "What can a one feet void creature could do as damage in one day and how much he'll eat until satisfaction?"

He didn't know how much.

Cho'Gath was running free and he saw a student walking. He saw his shoe too late and he was step on by the student who continued walking without carrying that much. The student was too busy in his cellphone and texting to someone.

"My back." Grunted the void champion.

He stood up and he cracked his back. He was already feeling a little better. He was still hurt though.

"I need to find something to eat...Anything." Whined Cho'Gath.

Eating always helped regained his strength and increasing his size. He could only grow bigger and when private of food, he lost size. He tried searching for food and wandered into the now empty corridor. No humans were walking except a few of them. It seemed that everyone were in their class. He walked near the cafeteria after a while.

He walked around when a smell entered his nostrils. It was food and not any food, meat. Cho'Gath is the void, so he is omnivorous. He could eat anything, but meat is always his favourite food no matter which meat it is. The only exception he just discovered was tofu. He entered into the cafeteria and he moved at the direction of the smell. He moved under the table and tried not being spot until he was big enough to eat the humans of the school and maybe Victor if his mind and guts will allow him. Somehow, he hesitated with Victor and it wasn't because of the fact that they are stuck together by the birthmark on Victor's hand.

He moved behind the counter and he saw the food. It was located in the kitchen and it was waiting to be prepared. Because he was small, it contained so much that he could literally exploded by eating all of it multiple time. It was heaven for him. So much food to eat.

It contained meat, but he didn't know what it was make off and didn't care at all. He putted his head into the meat and started eating it.

"Nom! Nom! Nom!" Said Cho'Gath with his usual sound when he ate something.

The container was empty in a minute and Cho'Gath finished the first one. He moved his claw on his teeth and he unlogged some meat trapped there. He didn't know he ate future burgers and it would have been better cooked. He then moved to the next thing and it was a big liquid thing. It was soup that was currently cooking. The smoke came out of it and it was tempting even if it didn't contain meat. It was a large container. Cho'Gath jumped in the container and the heat didn't burn him skin. He was in it and could swim a little in it. He opened his mouth and he drank all of the soup in it with the noodles and the vegetable in it. He then licked the bottom to finish it and had everything in his stomach.

He now ate much, much more than his current size. He knew he would grow size now. He looked at himself when he jumped out of the container and...Nothing. He was still one feet tall.

"How is that possible?! I have to eat more...That will be a pleasure." Said Cho'Gath.

A loud and repetitive Nom Nom sound was made during one hour. The lunch lady returned to the kitchen and she heard the sound.

"Another student who ate too soon." She grunted.

She walked at the direction of the source of the sound and she saw that there were no foods anymore. Something ate everything, including the plastic bag.

"BUUURRRPPP!" A loud belch suddenly could be heard and it didn't seem human.

The lunch lady took a broom that was near her and walked at the direction of the sound. She continued walking until she saw what it was. She saw it like a big purple and red insect.

"AAHH!" She screamed.

Cho'Gath looked at the one screaming and saw the human lady. He saw the broom and he didn't have time to say anything and he was hit by it. He flew in the air and smashed against the celling before falling on the ground face first. He stood up a little confuse.

"Die you big...mutant cockroach!" Shouted the lunch lady.

Cho'Gath ran for his life extremely fast compare to his ingame self. He was small and he felt that he was the prey. He ran through corridor until he found someplace to hide.

He heard the lunch lady running near him and he hoped that she would see him. Cho'Gath now regretted that his skin was so visible right now. He was also infuriated that despise how much he ate, he didn't gain a single inch.

When she was gone, he got out of his hiding spot and continued to search for food. He hoped there were still some. Maybe he needed to eat much more to grow once again.

**Later, in Victor current classroom**

It was history class and Victor was right to read chapter five. It was history about the colonisation of America by the British. He listened to it carefully and took notes. He looked at the clock and it was now 11h30. He never had time to search for Cho'Gath during his break and he was stuck in class again. He stated to become worried for the destruction Cho'Gath could do in the school. Despite being one foot tall, it was still a void creature.

A sound was made and the director was about to give a message.

"-Dear student. I have a bad news for those who haven't brought lunches and wanted to eat food in the cafeteria. It seems like a group of people ate all the food including fresh meat that hasn't even been cooked.-" Said the director.

Victor heard that and his jaw could felt on the ground. He knew exactly who could do that.

_Cho'Gath you idiot...What have you done?! _He shouted in him mind. He was also impressed by the fact that Cho'Gath ate all the food in the cafeteria. He knew it was only him and no one else.

The students in class that didn't bring lunches were furious and they wanted to know one thing: who were the egoism beings that are everything in the cafeteria? Victor knew the answer and he couldn't tell anyone. He would have been crazy anyway.

**In Susie class**

Susie heard the message and she putted her head against her desk.

"Dammit...Vel'Koz wasn't enough in this school...Now we have Cho'Gath who ate everything." She grunted silently.

Vel'Koz moved his tentacle on his left upper eyes and he was annoyed that the information and knowledge sharing was interrupted because of something he considered minor.

"What did Victor do irresponsibly?" She asked quietly.

After the message, everyone continued class and some of them grunted, they will be hungry this afternoon.

**Lunch break**

Victor walked in the corridor with his lunch and he started eating his portion while searching for Cho'Gath. He knew he had to be somewhere. He just knew it. He was extremely angry by his actions and also by himself who let that happened. It was his responsibility and he didn't do anything to prevent this. He couldn't run or he'll be in big trouble. He stopped when he saw Susie walking at his direction.

"I heard about the infestation of a void creature that ate enough for the entire school by himself." Said Susie. "I'm lucky I decided to have lunch." She was glaring at him furiously.

"I'm sorry." Said Victor. "He escaped and I let him ran away...Class was about to begin and I didn't have time before class started."

"W-Listen...You should have forget about class and grabbed him." She said at him. "Listen...I'll help you clean your mistake with Vel'Koz...But Justin will know about this incident."

"I know." Said Victor. "First day and I screw up."

Susie then smiled at him.

"You're not the only one. I also screw up my first day...Vel'Koz completely destroy the server of League of Legends and it took a week for them to repair everything." Said Susie. "He broke the server to consume the information's...He just busted the machine."

"...He didn't say anything." Said Victor.

"Vel'Koz is already searching for him...I'll take the second floor and you continued on the first floor." Said Susie. "When you found him...Call me at my cell." She gave him her cell number and Victor did the same.

They didn't care to have cell in class, they have a void champion to catch before he ate everything.

**Second floor**

Susie started searching around the corridor as fast as she could. She wasn't sure he could have climbed the stairs, so Vel'Koz was at the first floor. He was invisible and he could move faster in his search for his fellow one. She looked around and she didn't found any trace of him for a while.

"Look...It's the crazy one." Said a girl to her.

Susie turned around and she saw another school girl of her age.

"What do you want? I have no time for you." Said Susie glaring at her.

"What is it? You don't talk alone?" She asked mocking her.

_That bitch! Curse you too Vel'Koz for making me always talks in public! _She grunted in her mind.

"Nothing to say? What you have more important? An invisible boyfriend?" Asked the girl.

"You are so unimportant that I don't care about you and your ugly face. Hope I'll see you later...Future hooker." Said Susie walking away.

"You bitch! Take that back!" Shouted the girl.

Susie stopped and she turned around. She gave the girl a death glare. She cracked her hands and her neck.

"Say that again." Said Susie.

The girl knew what happen to the last one who called Susie a bitch twice. She didn't want to end up in the hospital.

"Nothing...Got to go." She said running away from Susie.

"This will make me crazier...Anyway...He's not here." Said Susie.

**First floor**

Vel'Koz searched around, but he was slow despised his speed. He was often stopped by knowledge to consume and he then lost time while searching. He took an IPhone from a girl without noticing it and he opened it into pieces to study it. He then putted it back in her pocket and she realised that it was broken. She screamed furiously and he took note that he should never pick an object from a woman...He didn't want Susie to beat him up...Again.

He remembered that he pissed her off...But he ignored why on the first day. She told him that he broke the server and he still ignored what it is. He didn't consume the knowledge. He never understood why she was pissed and everyone else. She threw him a pencil right at the middle of his big main bubble pink eye and he shouted in pain. He suffered from it even after extraction for a day. He then tried to never piss her off...This was the most important knowledge he confused about female of the earth.

He then remembered his task and focused on it, especially after remembering his painful memory. He looked around, but he didn't know that he missed Cho'Gath who passed behind him into the chemistry lab.

Just when he flew away, Victor walked at the direction of the classes and he looked inside. He passed in front of the chemistry lab and he saw the purple skin of Cho'Gath and he continued until it hit in his mind. He remembered it and he backed away. He looked again and he saw his partner.

Cho'Gath climbed on the table of the chemistry lab and he took two viable in each hands. Victor looked at it and he recognised both viable. If those two were mixed together, something will blow up.

"I'll drink those." Said Cho'Gath.

Victor eyes went small when he heard that.

"Stop! It's explosives when mixed together!" Shouted Victor.

He then saw his partner drinking it anyway. Victor jumped behind a table.

"What?!" Asked Cho'Gath.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

A big explosion occurred. Victor wondered what happened and he raised his head. He then saw Cho'Gath still alive and well on the table. For such a powerful explosion, there weren't any damage on him. Cho'Gath opened his mouth and dark smoke came out in great quantity. The alarm started ringing.

"-There is an incident in the lab. Please proceed to the near exit and join your teacher for the next class.-" Said a voice.

Cho'Gath putted his hands over his stomach.

"This is too much painful." He said. He felt on his knee.

He whined in pain. It was his first time in his life that an explosion occurred in his stomach...A powerful one with his small size in his life.

Victor looked at him and he could pick him up and threw him in his bag. He wasn't that kind of jerk. He also looked at Cho'Gath and he was a little pitiful that way. Victor sighed and he sometime wished he wasn't such a good guy.

He picked Cho'Gath in with his left hand and he raised his right hand. He then used the thumb of his right hand to move it gently on the stomach of the void champion. He massaged the painful stomach for a while. Cho'Gath felt it and his stomach was already calming down. He has a natural powerful healing ability, but the thumb was helping him.

Cho'Gath looked at Victor and he saw the human. He then felt the situation a little familiar the way he was grabbed. It came long ago...So long ago. He them said nothing and he closed his eyes. After eating so much, he wanted to take a nap and let the pain slipped away.

Victor saw him sleeping and he decided to go outside before he was busted. He walked for a while and he putted him in his bag before closing it up. He then walked outside and he walked at the direction of his teacher. He also called Susie and told her that he found Cho'Gath and that everything was under control.

School ended that way and the last thing he had to do was to go to Riot. He walked there with Susie and Vel'Koz while Cho'Gath was silently sleeping in the bag.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done. There was a lot of stuff there for the chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Training ground.


	4. Chapter 3: Training ground

AC: The OC created by FrostWingedButterfly will now appear in the chapter as an ally to the main character. I hope I am doing right with her.

Info about Susie: She is a summoner for a year, so she is more experienced than Victor. Even after a year, Vel'Koz isn't fully «tamed» as he caused a massif bug.

I decided that FrostWingedButterfly OC had four years of experience.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training ground**

Susie and Victor entered in the Riot office with Vel'Koz by her side invisible and Cho'Gath in the bag.

"Oh...Dammit." Said Victor.

"What is it?" Asked Susie.

"Cho'Gath isn't in the jar." Said Victor. "This bag will not resist him. So I'll get him out of here when we are inside."

"Well...You know...I already told them what happen in school before we took the limo." Said Susie.

"They are mad right?" Asked Victor.

"...Yep. They are mad enough that I close my phone and ended the call." Said Susie.

"I caused trouble strait at the first day." Said Victor.

They walked in the building and they took the elevator to the riot secret base for the summoners.

"So...How did you and Vel'Koz start the first time?" Asked Victor.

"He tried to consume me for knowledge. He tried to hentai me." Said Susie.

"I do not know what it means. I tried to check on those two oversize's thing on her chest. Every female who had them are fierce to not let those be touched." Said Vel'Koz.

Victor took Cho'Gath out of his bag and he was still napping.

"When I had to discipline him, a punch in the eye is enough." Said Susie.

"...I hate when I'm punch there. It's my main eye." Grunted Vel'Koz.

"Not my fault the eye is big and squishy. An easy target." Said Susie. "Despise this...He's not that bad." She added with a smile.

"I cannot understand her no matter how much knowledge I consume about female." Said Vel'Koz.

"You will never understand them." Said Victor. "Humans tried for so long and they all fail...Miserably."

The elevator opened and the face of Jacob appeared in front of him. Victor saw his eyes and he knew he was in trouble. The teenager dropped his head and he followed Jacob until they are in a room. Victor putted Cho'Gath on the table where he was continuing napping quietly while Victor waited the storm. Susie was outside with Vel'Koz and they waited for the storm.

"You let Cho'Gath wandering free in the school! He ate everything in the cafeteria, made a woman crazy and he blew up the lab!" Shouted Jacob.

"No...The lab is intact. He blew his own stomach and somehow...Survive with only a big tummy ache and vomiting smoke." Said Victor.

"...I didn't expect that. Even so...HOW CAN YOU LET HIM WANDERED FREE?!" Screamed Jacob.

Cho'Gath immediately woke up after the scream and he grunted furiously.

"Shut up you void freak!" Shouted Jacob glaring at Cho'Gath.

Cho'Gath felt intimidated by him, only because Jacob was almost five feet taller than him and his glare was scary. The void champion sat on the table and he said nothing else.

"My parents specifically order me to be in class in time...You know the: I'm sick excuse...Well...I couldn't fool my parents because I wasn't sick. So I don't want to be f-" Victor was cut by Jacob.

"Listen. Summoner duty is far most important than anything else and especially when you deal with a void champion." Said Jacob. "I know it is your first day, but I cannot let something like that happened. It was a close call. He could have been captured or one of the dark summoner found him and captured him."

Victor dropped his head and he said nothing to defend himself.

"Your duty is very serious. When you become a summoner, you are not a kid anymore. You are an adult." Said Jacob.

Cho'Gath became bored by this. Jacob was only talking to Victor about responsibility and he was putted aside for now. Victor listened to Jacob whose voice became calm.

The void one saw that there was food on the table near Jacob. It was in a bag and he was already hungry. His stomach wasn't painful anymore and he could eat once again. He stood up and he walked at the direction of the bag and looked inside. He picked one more carefully in case it exploded in him again. He didn't know, but he picked cookies. He carefully tasted it and it was good with the chocolate chip in it. He then picked the rest of it.

"NOMNOMNOMNOM!" Ate loudly Cho'Gath.

Victor and Jacob looked at him. Jacob saw what he was eating.

"My cookies!" Shouted Jacob.

Outside the room, Vel'Koz putted his tentacles in from on his big eyes while Susie knew what was coming next.

"**Ignite!**" Shouted Jacob.

The tail of Cho'Gath suddenly took fire and he started running around the table.

"MY TAIL! IT BURNS!" Screamed Cho'Gath panicking.

"Hope you will learn your lesson." Said Jacob.

Cho'Gath continued suffering with his tail on fire. Victor looked around for water, but he found nothing to end the fire. After the ten seconds, the fire eventually die out and Cho'Gath whimper.

"My tail..." Said Cho'Gath painfully.

"No one ever touch my cookies." Said Jacob.

Victor looked at him and he realised that it was the weird thing about Jacob.

"Enough with this." Said Jacob. "Now that all this is behind. It is time for you to start training about spells and battle. You know the basic spell coming from the game. Those spells are short, fast to do and weak like we I have done on his ugly tail."

Cho'Gath glared at Jacob and he felt like he wants to eat him, even more since he almost always wants to eat.

They stood up and Victor picked Cho'Gath who didn't try to bite him this time and they walked to another room. Susie and Vel'Koz walked with them since there was someone else searching for summoners.

"It's wasn't as bad as I guess." Said Susie.

"I learn my lesson." Said Victor. "I should have known how much damage Cho'Gath there could do."

They continued walking without saying anything for a while.

"Victor, you will learn how to use your spells in battle against another summoner you haven't met first. She will be there while you learn about how you can do spells. It will be easy since you already learn and do a hard one on Cho'Gath. That void freak will remain small until you break the spell. Oh yeah...The spell won't break even after the death of a summoner. It will be the next void summoner who should do it." Said Jacob to Cho'Gath before he got the idea.

"No easy way." He grunted.

They reached the training ground and they saw a girl already there and practicing spells with a champion by her side. Jacob dragged her attention. She looked at them with her champion.

"Let me present you Olivia and this is her champion Aatrox." Said Jacob.

Olivia is thin 21 years old, 5,3ft. She has light peach skin, mid back brown hair and Hazel eyes. She wears a blue denim skirt, black leggings, and a white three quarter sleeve shirt with black angle wings on the back. Her Summoner symbol is on her right hand. She wear a red summoner glove with the nexus crystal on it. She looked at them with a smile.

Aatrox was a tall warrior with his long silver and orange sword with sharp blades on the two sides. His body is covered with black plates on his legs, arms and on his spine. His skin is dark purple and close to black except for his stomach which has some red on it. His right hand wears a powerful gauntlet which Victor never saw him use in the game. He has two long red wings on his back with some fingers on it. His face was pale purple with sharp red eyes that can pierce the soul of anyone. He wears a black helmet with two strange horns on the top of his head. He was a warrior that could be very intimidating and dangerous if he is not control by anyone.

"Hello there." Said Olivia with a smile.

"This is Victor, the void summoner with Cho'Gath." Said Jacob.

"The one who screw up the first day and end up with an explosion." Said Olivia.

Cho'Gath putted his hand over his stomach; they had to make him remembering the blast in him.

Aatrox moved closer with his sword and glared at Cho'Gath. The sword was under his jaw and made him raised his head.

"Too small for me to fight him." He said with his resonating voice.

"He is bloodthirsty right now. We haven't been in a fight for a while and it is currently calm in Runeterra. No war going on so...He's that way." Said Olivia.

Victor noticed that those two, at first impression, didn't have compatible interest.

"You two don't really match each other's." Commented Victor.

"Well...That's the case." Said Olivia. "Anyway, you will start training with you spell right?"

"Yeah. Not sure how bad I can be after today." Said Victor.

"You'll learn fast." Said Olivia.

Susie walked at the direction of Olivia.

"Maybe we can fight. Vel'Koz needs to maintain his...tentacles in shape in case of a real fight." Said Susie.

The two champions looked at each other's.

"Your defeat will not be a massacre...It will be another masterwork." Taught Aatrox.

"You can try, but logic dictated that victory will be mine." Said Vel'Koz not reacting with his almost non-existence emotion. He made a hologram screen appeared and made calculation and show it to Aatrox.

He glared at Vel'Koz.

"I'll show you no mercy." Said Aatrox.

"You will still fight by the rules." Said Jacob.

"What are the rules?" Asked Victor.

"You do not have to know all of them yet, but I can tell you a few things. It is a battle to the death...In a way. They will fight until one of them disappeared somewhere until they could come back here. You know the game right." Said Jacob.

"When a champion is defeated, he disappeared from the battlefield until he could come back by the nexus." Said Victor looking at the one of his gauntlet.

"Correct. The nexus on your hand takes 20 seconds before summoning your partner back from the death. During those 20 seconds, this spell will start up automatically and you cannot cast anything until he is summon back." Said Jacob. "The only way to prevent an endless fight is to use a spell to seal the nexus for a day, kill the summoner or destroy the nexus stone."

Victor didn't like the second one.

Susie and Olivia prepared for the duel while Jacob explained things.

"You saw me casting the seal spell. It is the most important one since it could end a fight or even prevent it. It cannot work when the champion is summoned or when he is summoned. It takes 60 seconds to summon a champion...Normally. The exceptions are you and Susie for now. Summoning a champion of the void takes 10 seconds."

"Why is that?" Asked Victor.

"Because our world and Runeterra is separated by the void. We can only summon the champion by going around the void and it takes a lot more of time while you and she summon them through the void. You don't have any detour to take." Explained Jacob. "Anyway, it's time for you to learn while the duel. We are doing this at the same place, but do not let them distract you."

"Alright." Said Victor.

He putted Cho'Gath on the ground. With nothing else to do, he decided to watch the fight.

The two summoners moved away from the training ground and a force field is created. The force field had the function to contain the power of the champions and also to prevent them from destroying everything.

"Remember, the first one who disappears lose the fight. Also...No ultimate attack or supreme attack." Said Susie.

Victor heard that and he wondered what supreme attack is and why it wasn't in the game.

"Do not worry about it. I know." Said Olivia.

The champions were waiting for the summoners to call the power of their gauntlet. When the nexus shined, Aatrox charged. Vel'Koz took a safe distance and he called electricity on two of his tentacles and threw them at Aatrox who took the damage without filching. He was a tank warrior and he could take those attacks for a long time.

Aatrox jumped in the air and he prepared his special attack. He used the Dark flight. He opened his wings and he raised his gauntlet. Some of his blood came out and fused with the blade before he charged with the power of his wings. He was going for a powerful attack on Vel'Koz who is a mage type and for fragile to that kind of attack.

"**Shield!**" Shouted Susie.

A shield appeared and blocked the attack of Aatrox. Even if the shield protected the void one, he was thrown on the ground and he couldn't move.

Compare to the game, realism was present and no one could escape it. Vel'Koz moved his tentacles and he flew backward and in the air.

Susie moved her Nexus close to her mouth and whispered something.

Olivia saw that and did the same.

Vel'Koz spin around himself and he threw a plasma friction. Aatrox dodged the attack, before it passed him, to the left and charged at him when the attack broke in two parts and one of them hit the Darklin. Aatrox grunted and he activated his Blood thirst ability. Susie whispered in the nexus and Vel'Koz flew higher.

"Good job!" Shouted Susie.

"..." Olivia smiled.

Susie didn't like that. Olivia putted her hands together and she started talking silently as if she was praying. Susie knew she was casting a powerful spell. Susie did the same as Olivia and tried a less powerful one to counter her.

Aatrox slashed with his blade, but Vel'Koz was agile with his flexibility. Aatrox had enough and he putted his blade in his gauntlet and he took it out. He knew he couldn't do his best attack, but he decided to use this one.

"**Blades of Torment!**" He shouted.

A slash of blood came from the sword and hit Vel'Koz at his tentacles. The void one couldn't move well for a few seconds when he saw him jumping in the air. Vel'Koz stopped levitating and he felt at the direction the ground. Aatrox passed over the void champion. Olivia smiled.

"**Chains of Chaos!**" She shouted.

Dark chain appeared and trapped Vel'Koz in mid-air. Thanks to the Blades of Torment, he was too slow to dodge it. He tried to move, but he was stuck. His tentacles are squished by the chains and his shell around his eye made a sound that showed it was on the verge of cracking.

Aatrox smirked and he jumped in the air. He wasn't high enough so he used his wing of an extra boost and he was in front of him.

Blood appeared on his gauntlet and seemed to become a second gauntlet made of his red blood.

"**Bloody fist!**" Shouted Aatrox.

The punch hit Vel'Koz right in his big eye and entered deep in it. Susie flinched as it was extremely painful for Vel'Koz. His big purple eye was his main weak spot.

"Argh!" Shouted Vel'Koz for a second before returning to his calm as if he knew it was coming.

"Finish him fast!" Shouted Olivia who saw what was coming next.

Susie finished her spell.

"**Void grasp.**" Said Susie in another voice resonating and seemed to come right from the void. Her void birthmark shined when she used that spell.

A hole appeared in the air without a sound.

Aatrox charged at Vel'Koz to defeat him and stopped the spell.

In the hole, coming from the void, a long hand ending with claw appeared, it didn't have any color, just gray and representing the nothingness.

The hand charged at Aatrox who moved his sword at the direction of Vel'Koz and when he was about to pierce his eye, the hand grabbed him and he was trap in the grasp of the void.

Susie raised her hand and she closed it. The hand of the void crushed Aatrox and the battle was over. The chain of darkness disappeared as the Nexus of Olivia focused on bringing Aatrox back from somewhere unknown.

Vel'Koz lower himself and he looked around. His eye was swollen and he couldn't see well.

"Over here." Said Susie.

Vel'Koz turned and he flew at her direction. When he felt the pawn of Susie, he stopped and he waited for her.

"**Heal.**" She said softly.

The spell worked and Vel'Koz eye was back to normal.

"That was brutal for you." Said Susie softly. "Your calculations were correct."

"Yours too; even if I had to take that hit." Said the void floating eye.

Susie putted her hand on his stone armor with the small eye of the middle. Vel'Koz didn't understand it when she patted him. It was unknown for him how to feel about it. She only did that a few times and very recently.

"I'm fine." Said Vel'Koz.

Aatrox reappeared after the twenty seconds and he had his arms crossed. He wasn't happy to lose the fight against a mage type.

"Better luck next time." Said Susie.

Aatrox grunted and he putted his sword back on his back. His strength were renew as if he never fought. His blood thirst was appeased for now.

"I didn't though you'll take the risk to call a void spell." Said Olivia. "They are always long to make and take time to work."

"I had to take the risk or Aatrox would have won." Said Susie. "It was my only counter."

"Anyway...It's your first win against me." Said Olivia. She was 21 years old and more experimented than the void summoner.

"I wonder how Victor is doing with basic spell." Said Susie.

They looked at Victor who stood in front of Jacob. Cho'Gath also looked since nothing interesting was going on now. He was glad that the Vel'Koz was victorious in the name of the void.

"Alright...Time to use the shield spell." Said Jacob.

"On me...I never thought I could." Said Victor.

"Of course. You could be a target. You have to protect yourself too." Said Jacob. "Cast your shield."

"Alright...*Deep intake* **Shield!**" Shouted Victor. A shield appeared around him and was on.

"**Ignite!**" Shouted Jacob.

Fire appeared on the shield and tried to pass in it. The shield hold on until the spell spotted taking effect and Jacob interrupted his spell.

"You're doing good. The fact you could use a harder spell makes those easier." Said Jacob. "You'll need more training to do it faster like reflex, but you have all your time."

"Good...Sorry about the catastrophe before." Said Victor. "I'll try and not repeat that mistake."

"Alright." Said Jacob. "I'll be leaving for now. Susie, can you explain the basic of fighting. We only stay in theory until he is ready for a real fight."

"Understood." Said Susie.

"I'll help with that." Said Olivia with a smile.

They then started to explain how a fight works as a summoner in real life. They explained what happen in a fight, until they gave specific information.

"You didn't saw us, but Cho'Gath saw it. We were whispering to our Nexus during the fight." Said Susie.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Victor curiously. He knew there was a reason, they aren't crazy.

"The Nexus also has a function to speak in the mind of your champion to give him your strategy. That is how we played risky in our fight." Said Olivia.

"It's not pretty the first time." Said Aatrox.

"It's like something is talking right in your mind. You don't feel safe in your head anymore." Said Vel'Koz.

Cho'Gath wouldn't like this at all.

"Of course, you are sure that the information is safe and the enemy won't know your plan until it is too late." Said Vel'Koz. "Those are the kind of information you don't want them to obtain."

"Alright." Said Victor.

Cho'Gath grunted. He didn't like it at all. He didn't want to be use that way. He didn't understood how Vel'Koz could accept to be punched like that.

"There are a few more things to explain." Said Susie.

The rest of the day was talking while Cho'Gath became over bored with all this. He felt asleep and Aatrox threw him at Victor and he held him in his arms. Victor thought Cho'Gath is cute when asleep and only when he is asleep.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 3. I hope you like it and FrostWingedButterfly. Please comment about it you find your OC used well for now.

Chapter 4: Cho'Gath and Vel'Koz misadventure.

An average day for Cho'Gath and Vel'Koz wandering on their own separate way in the riot office while Victor train with Susie assistance.

This chapter will be separate in three parts: Vel'Koz day, Cho'Gath day and the night after their bad day.

A funny chapter, title was obvious.

Chapter 5: Victor and Cho'Gath first fight.

After chapter five, the plot will move a little more about their enemy.


	5. Chapter 4: Cho'Gath and Vel'Koz misadven

AC: Here's the fourth chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cho'Gath and Vel'Koz misadventure**

It was the third day of training for Victor when they entered in the office of Riot. Jacob came to them and told them he will be at an important meeting. He asked Susie to help him training with spells. Cho'Gath grunted that it was boring and that it will be the worst time of his life. Cho'Gath was back in his jar again to evade some trouble. Vel'Koz was floating in the air by Susie side and he knew that her day will be about teaching spells. Vel'Koz had all the information about this and he had nothing to consume about it anymore.

When the humans started to train for magic, Vel'Koz decided to wander on his own when,

"Hey...Don't leave me here and let me bore to dead. I don't want to watch all day spell practice from the summoners." Complained Cho'Gath, asking to be brought out of the jar.

Vel'Koz moved his tentacles as if he was crossing arms. He looked at him and he wondered if it was a good idea.

"Why not. The problem you will cause will make me appear as a lesser threat." Said Vel'Koz.

He moved his tentacles and took him out; because he indirectly insulted him, Cho'Gath bit his tentacles and Vel'Koz grunted.

"Real mature." Commented Vel'Koz sarcastically.

He lifted the endless stomach void champion and putted him on the ground. They looked around when Vel'Koz saw something worth his attention and his knowledge consumption desires.

"Maybe we should go together since I don't know the..." Cho'Gath saw that Vel'Koz wasn't there anymore. "Dammit! Now I have to search for food by myself now!" Shouted Cho'Gath.

**Opening: Twister (The world end with you)**

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

**Vel'Koz day**

Vel'Koz flew after the thing that got his attention. He flew after a human with an object in his hand. He turned himself invisible so he will not attract attention. He also knew that everyone is watchful of his actions and the way he was stalking this human would give them a reason to stand on his way. He followed him and he watched what he brought to consume for his knowledge. It was a new computer to ease the research of the summoners or to watch the energy of the Nexus when the summoners used it. He knew anyone would say to leave it alone and to never touch anything high tech, but he had to analyse it. He just couldn't stop himself to accomplish what he came for.

He looked at the man who seemed tire of transporting the computer. He putted it on the ground and he putted his summoner glove. Vel'Koz recognised the glove and he knew it was the teenage Ichigo.

He is a teenager of 17 years old. He has brown skin covering his body. His hairs are brown and short with brown eyes with a little red on the brown part. He wears a black T-shirt with a black short. He also has his bronze color summoner glove and a silver chain around his neck.

"This will take a minute." Said Ichigo activating his glove. The nexus started to shine and Vel'Koz just knew that his champion is coming.

After 20 seconds, Blitzcrank appeared with by the side of the human. He was around 6 ft. and 3 inch tall. He has a golden body everywhere with his long arms, especially when he grabbed. He had a big chest and at the center of it, there was a space where it could open to check in inside when he had some problem. His head has the shape of a heptagon with his two yellow eyes at it. On his back, he has two evacuation systems for the steam he created while functioning.

"What is it Ichigo?" Asked Blitzcrank with his robotic voice.

"I need your help to transport this new computer...It's starting to be heavy for me." Said Ichigo.

"I am not your servant." Replied Blitzcrank crossing his arms.

"...I know." Said Ichigo.

"..." Blitzcrank picked the computer without even forcing. "It is heavy...For you human."

He then waited for Ichigo to walk before following him. They walked together while Vel'Koz followed them invisible. He avoided detection for a while until he saw them entered into the research room. Blitzcrank putted it on a table.

"Alright. I think I can do the rest." Said Ichigo.

"I'll rather stay and see if you can make it work." Said Blitzcrank.

"What? I'm good with computers. I can install this one without problem." Said Ichigo.

They walked away and Vel'Koz heard them.

"Maybe now." Said the golem. "But you need me in case you caused some trouble. I also preferred to be here today."

They continued talking, but they were out of range for Vel'Koz. He moved closer, ending his cloaking ability when he heard something. He turned himself invisible and he looked at the around him. He looked outside and he only saw Cho'Gath grunting about his inability to find the cafeteria. Vel'Koz moved his big eye.

"Just him. Good luck to find what you want. I have something more important than food...Knowledge." Said Vel'Koz.

He moved closer to the new computer and he looked at it. He analysed the external part of the computer for a minute. He looked at what was used to hold all of this together. After he finished that, he moved one of his tentacles and he opened it by the side. It was a loud bang when he opened it. He looked inside and he saw the hard drive. He picked it with his tentacles and he looked at it with curiosity. He never saw this hard drive before and he was about to open it when he heard something behind him.

"WHAT THE F***?!" Screamed a voice. He turned around and he saw...Ichigo and Blitzcrank.

"...Hello there." Said Vel'Koz.

...

"You...Break it..." Said Ichigo slowly.

Blitzcrank picked oil can and he putted some it on his arms and legs joint. He knew what's going to happen soon.

"...Kinda." Said Vel'Koz. He knew there was a second door. He needed to be fast if he didn't want Blitzcrank to grab him.

"...You are dead." Said Ichigo.

Vel'Koz flew at the other door and he flew outside of the room. He looked around and he saw Ichigo and Blitzcrank coming out of the other one.

A cartoonish chase scene begun when the two pursuit Vel'Koz; they ran in the different corridor and everyone moved out of their way. Vel'Koz tried to evade his summoner. He knew she'll beat him if she saw him. He evaded the training room. He flew in the cafeteria and he passed under the table when Blitzcrank tried to grab him. He only grabbed a vending machine and he dragged at him.

"Oh sc- **BANG!**" Blitzcrank was crushed by the vending machine and smashed the wall. He immediately pushed the vending machine and he continued running after Vel'Koz outside of the cafeteria.

Vel'Koz had a safe distance until he hit an emergency exit panel. He was confused for a few seconds before he flew away again. He lost his entire advance he got.

"He's this way!" Shouted Ichigo. Blitzcrank appeared behind Ichigo and they ran after him. "You'll pay for breaking this new computer! It cost us 3 000$!"

He searched for a safe zone when he passed at a passage where two corridors passed. He flow at fast speed and he didn't saw Cho'Gath running away below him. They both ran away of something.

Vel'Koz continued to fly away when a bang could be heard. It seemed that there was an accident. He looked behind him and he saw that Ichigo and Blitzcrank collided with Jacob and Mordekaiser. He saw that Blitzcrank stood up fast and he picked up Ichigo who hanged on his back.

"Don't let him escape!" Shouted Ichigo.

"Activating Overdrive!" Shouted Blitzcrank.

"He will not escape that easily. **Exhaust!**" Shouted Ichigo.

Vel'Koz flew at slower now. It was the best he could do with the exhaust spell and he was worried that he'll be caught before the spell end. He then heard something behind him. He turned around and he saw only one thing; His demise.

"Activating rocket!" Shouted Blitzcrank.

Vel'Koz couldn't dodge it. His tentacle was grabbed and he was pulled back at Blitzcrank. He was at their mercy. He looked at them and he was nervous. His eye was moving left and right, searching for a miracle. He couldn't use any attack with his three tentacles now stuck in the grasp of the steam golem.

"You destroy the computer me and Blitzcrank brought. You also gravely damage the server before and a lot of people, me and Blitzcrank included has extra work because of you." Grunted Ichigo.

"You made me work more than usual." Said Blitzcrank in agreement with his summoner.

"You know what will happen to you right?" Asked Ichigo.

"...You'll let me go and we forget all of this." Said Vel'Koz.

*Sound in a game show made when someone gave the wrong answer* The sound was coming from Blitzcrank.

"Nope. You'll have the beating of your live." Said Ichigo.

"...Have mercy." Said Vel'Koz with his voice only lightly squeaky.

"That was a weak begging. You didn't even try." Said Blitzcrank. "0% of chance to succeed."

"Do it." Said Ichigo with a smile.

"No! Anywhere but the eye! Anywhere but the eye!" Begged Vel'Koz.

The last thing he saw before the punch was Cho'Gath flying in the air with his hands on his butt as if he was smashed. After this, the beating started.

**BANG! POW! PAF!**

"Now...For the fourth punch...Let's go big!" Said Ichigo.

"Activating rocket! **POWER FIST!**" Screamed Blizcrank with smoke coming from his evacuation system.

Vel'Koz saw the punch coming with full power.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Vel'Koz.

***MEGA SUPER DEADLY PUNCH***

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Screamed Vel'Koz in pain.

"We haven't even finished yet." Said Ichigo. "This was for today...Now...It's for everyone you caused trouble by destroying the server."

"My...horoscope was right...Virgin...Prepare for...a horrible day." Said Vel'Koz weakly.

**1 hours later**

Susie helped Victor in his spell when the door opened. They both stopped and turned around. They saw Ichigo and Blitzcrank with Vel'Koz gravely beat except at his big eye. His three tentacles were attached.

"Susie...Please...For his own sake. Never let him leave your sight." Warned Ichigo.

Blitzcrank spin Vel'Koz for a few seconds before he threw him to a wall. The Eye of the Void smashed against the void and felt on the ground. He was dizzy and in pain.

"He cost 3 000$ of destruction in one minute." Said Ichigo.

He walked away after giving a high five to Blitzcrank.

"Ouch...You're too rough." Said Ichigo with a smile.

"You are made of flesh. You are too soft. That is the correct term." Said Blitzcrank before laughing awkwardly.

Susie walked at the side of Vel'Koz and she looked at him.

"I won't heal you this time. This is your lesson." Said Susie.

"You're...cruel." Commented Vel'Koz. He was then knocked out for the rest of day.

**Cho'Gath day**

Cho'Gath started wandering around and searched for the cafeteria. He used his nose to detect he smell, but he didn't smell any food for now. He walked around silently and his putted his hands over his stomach. He saw a few strange things, but he learned his lesson, never eat things unknown, it might exploded in his stomach again. He remembered the pain and also the massage Victor gave him. He liked it, but he never said it out loud. He searched for a while and he grunted at the back of Vel'Koz.

"This stupid floating one..." Grunted Cho'Gath.

He walked for a while and he then reached the room where Victor was there. He saw him practicing with Susie. He wondered if he wanted to watch them or ask for help. He then decided that he will no way ask their help.

He continued walking for a while, searching for the kitchen. He started to grumble about his inability to find the cafeteria. He didn't saw Vel'Koz when he passed in front of him. He continued searching until a smell entered in his nostril. It smelt good. He remembered it.

"It's those cookies." Said Cho'Gath. He then had a flashback.

***Flash back***

The void one saw that there was food on the table near Jacob. It was in a bag and he was already hungry. His stomach wasn't painful anymore and he could eat once again. He stood up and he walked at the direction of the bag and looked inside. He picked one more carefully in case it exploded in him again. He didn't know, but he picked cookies. He carefully tasted it and it was good with the chocolate chip in it. He then picked the rest of it.

"NOMNOMNOMNOM!" Ate loudly Cho'Gath.

Victor and Jacob looked at him. Jacob saw what he was eating.

"My cookies!" Shouted Jacob.

Outside the room, Vel'Koz putted his tentacles in from on his big eyes while Susie knew what was coming next.

"**Ignite!**" Shouted Jacob.

The tail of Cho'Gath suddenly took fire and he started running around the table.

"MY TAIL! IT BURNS!" Screamed Cho'Gath panicking.

"Hope you will learn your lesson." Said Jacob.

**Flash back end**

Cho'Gath remembered his tail went on fire when he was busted. He hated when someone attacked his precious tail. He was proud of it. He never knew why he was so proud of it, just like he didn't understand why he didn't want to ate his partner Victor.

He walked at the direction of the smell. He was hungry and he didn't mind the risk. He had to eat something and he didn't mind the price. He walked slowly at the source, he wondered if he heard something. It suddenly felt like it was a horror movie right now. He reached the room where the smell came from. It was Jacob room and he found the cookies. The good news was that Jacob wasn't there. His purple tongue came out and he licked his lips. He smiled and he walked at the direction of the cookies. There were on the desk. It was high for him, but it wouldn't stop him.

He jumped on the chair at the other side of the desk. He then jumped once again and he was on the desk. He putted his hands on his stomach when he saw those cookies. He will soon fill his stomach with some sweet. He saw there were in a bag. He picked it and he opened it. He saw all those cookies and he picked them and ate them one by one.

24 NOMNOMNOMNOM! Later.

Cho'Gath finished eating the last cookie when he burped. He didn't know where that came from. He then jumped down of the desk and he walked outside of the room with a satisfied grin. He didn't look behind when Jacob entered in his room.

"MY COOKIES! CHO'GATH!" Screamed Jacob furiously.

He appeared out of his room and Cho'Gath looked behind him. He saw his eyes on fire and he ran away immediately this time.

"You won't escape me!" Shouted Jacob. He ran after him and he summoned Mordekaiser.

Mordekaiser appeared and he saw his summoner running. He then ran after him.

"What is it?!" Shouted Mordekaiser who saw him shouting at him.

"I want to catch and beat the gluttonous void one!" Shouted Jacob.

Mordekaiser smirked and he raised his Morning star. He then followed Jacob and he wanted to crush Cho'Gath into pancakes.

Cho'Gath ran for a while. It was another cartoonish pursuit. He passed under Vel'Koz. He saw him flew over him. He ran when he heard a bang behind him. He looked behind him while continuing running and saw something that gave him luck. He saw behind him and he saw that Ichigo and Blitzcrank collided with Jacob and Mordekaiser. He saw that Blitzcrank stood up fast and he picked up Ichigo who hanged on his back while Jacob and Mordekaiser took more time.

He continued running and he searching for somewhere safe. He found out that there was no place where he could be safe. He then had only one hope if he wanted to evade a horrible punishment.

He stayed there for around an hour. He wanted to be sure Jacob gave up on searching him.

He wondered how he could get out of this mess when the answer came to him. He had to be protected by his summoner Victor. He forgot where he was and he could only try his luck. He hid in a room. He then waited for a while and he saw Jacob and Mordekaiser passing in front of him without seeing him. He ran the other way when he heard the worse word this day.

"He's there!" Shouted Jacob.

He then ran as fast as his little legs could grab him when he saw Victor in the gym. He saw Vel'Koz on the wall beat and Susie by his side. He ran at Victor, he was his last hope.

"SUMMONER HELP!" Screamed Cho'Gath. He ran at the direction of his summoner when Jacob and Mordekaiser appeared behind him.

Victor saw Jacob who was preparing a spell.

"**Ignite!**" Shouted Jacob.

"**Shield!**" Countered Victor.

A shield covered Cho'Gath and the fire didn't burn him. Cho'Gath then passed behind Victor and he hid the best he could. Mordekaiser stopped by the side of Jacob.

"Move...I was called to splash this void one." Said Mordekaiser.

"What?! What is going on here?!" Shouted Victor.

"That little bastard ate my cookies again!" Shouted Jacob.

"Ha! You should putt them somewhere he could reach it next time." Said Susie. She then putted her hands over her mouth.

"Move aside now." Said Jacob.

"Don't." Said Cho'Gath. He knew his tail was the target.

Victor looked at him and then at Jacob.

"It's just cookies. That is over exaggerated compare to Vel'Koz." Said Victor. He turned around and he picked Cho'Gath. He was now in his arms. "You shouldn't punish him that much, but next time...I won't protect him."

"...Fine! Consider this a warning freak of the void." Said Jacob. "Let's smash something in the fighting room."

Mordekaiser followed him.

Susie and Victor looked at each other's.

"This must be a big day for those two." Said Victor.

"Yeah. Why mush those two be so stupid." Said Susie.

"HEY!" The two screamed. Vel'Koz was also conscious now.

"You shouldn't hey on me. I saved you tail Cho'Gath." Replied Victor.

Cho'Gath said nothing.

The day ended and they returned home.

**Night**

**Susie house; her chamber**

Vel'Koz floated in the air and he looked at Susie. He waited for her to punch him in his eye. Susie was pissed off and he waited. He knew he was solid and the human of this world are weaker than those of Runeterra.

"You...broke another computer. Don't you realise it is a very dangerous to break it. It might cause some trouble in the future. Why don't you think about it and used your brain. You consumed knowledge, but you are stupid at the same time Vel'Koz." Said Susie.

"...It is what I'm doing here. I must consume knowledge for the master of the Void." Said Vel'Koz.

He saw her walking closer to him. He waited for the punch to come.

He saw Susie then pocking his big eye at each word.

"From now on. You will not leave my side." She told him. "Promise me that when we are in Riot now. I don't want to see you beaten again when we are out of the fight."

He then realised that she cared for him. She then walked at the direction of her bed.

"Understood?" Asked Susie.

"...I understand." Said Vel'Koz. "I cannot promise I won't cause trouble...But I'll try."

"Good. Anyway, I'm tired." She said.

She then went to bed while Vel'Koz closed his eye and went to sleep.

**Victor home**

Victor putted Cho'Gath on his bed and he looked at him. Cho'Gath crossed his arms and he was silent.

"Do you have something to say?" Asked Victor with a smile. It was a small smile.

"...You want me to say something good. Forget it. You save my tail, but I won't say anything else." Grunted the void stomach.

"I guess you hate the Tofu." Said Victor. "Say thank you for saving my tail and I'll promise to bring food with me in case you are hungry and we will search where the cafeteria is."

"...Thank you for saving my tail." Said Cho'Gath.

Victor took out something and putted it in front of him.

"...Cookies?" Asked Cho'Gath.

"Yeah." Said Victor.

He then nomnom the three cookies.

After a while, it was time to sleep and Victor moved himself on his bed and he yawed. He was tired and he putted his head on the bed.

Cho'Gath looked at him.

"Don't you fear that I might eat you?" He asked to his summoner.

"...Not really. Unless you want to be in the jar." Said Victor.

"No." Said Cho'Gath who didn't want to lose the little freedom he has there.

"I'm tired. Tomorrow might be a big day...Who knows." Said Victor. He then fell asleep.

Cho'Gath saw a pillow near him and he moved on it. The then turned around his self and he moved his tail around his body and fell asleep. He slept well this night.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 4. Finally.

Chapter 5: Victor and Cho'Gath first fight.

The two will have the first fight; they will fight a summoner who robs a bank.

I'll thank: The Hero named Villan for his suggestion for the chapter 5 inspiration.


	6. Chapter 5: Victor and Cho'Gath first fig

AC: Here's the fifth chapter. I cut it a little compare to the others since I feel cruel.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Victor and Cho'Gath first fight**

**Eagle Bank**

It was the night. The few guards were walking around and watched to make sure no intruders infiltrated the bank. The cameras were opened and pointed at the entrance of the bank. Then, a warrior appeared in front of the window door. The warrior looked at it and he put his hand on the window. He then backed away from it. He put his hands in a position and he moved them. He created inside a shadow of himself. The shadow wasn't visible for those who didn't have a Nexus stone to see the true behind this.

{Did you deactivate the camera?} the warrior asked.

{-Yes. You can do your ninja stuff now. Remember, no kill.-} someone said in his mind.

{Killing in the darkness is the ninja art,} the warrior said.

He moved his hands and he switched place with his shadow. The shadow was outside and he was inside. Then, it was some easy stuff. In five minutes, no one saw anything and 1 million dollars disappeared.

* * *

**Opening: Twister (The world end with you)**

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

* * *

Victor was back in school. It reopened after the explosion incident and the decontamination of the ugliness cockroach ever saw. Cho'Gath heard it and he was infuriated to be called that, when he knew what it was. The others laughed about it.

Cho'Gath was back in the jar while Victor walked to the school. He wondered what to do with him. Vel'Koz could turn invisible, but he was stuck with a stomach void that he couldn't let alone and couldn't let him home. So, he brought him once again to school. There were two differences this time, he made sure he was stuck in the jar and he brought him and the bag anywhere in the school. Cho'Gath was in the class and he was bored to dead. He only heard math problem and everyone writing something. He felt sick of his situation. He preferred to be in the cafeteria, but he couldn't. He caused problem when he tried to move the jar and grunting for a while. Victor told him to calm down, but he didn't listen to him and he almost caused him to end in detention.

School was over and Cho'Gath was acting as if the school killed him. At the riot office elevator, Victor opened the bag and he saw him on his back with his mouth opened and a flower in his hand, his tongue out of his mouth.

"I shouldn't let you watch that show and where did you get that flower?"

"..." Cho'Gath played death. He showed him how much he was bored. "This school thing killed me." He said continuing to stay death, even after he said it.

Victor opened the jar and he pick him up.

"You think your funny Cho, but you're not." Victor said.

"Cho'Gath!" the void stomach shouted.

"I like to give you this nickname." Victor said.

"Summoner. Use my full name." Cho'Gath grunted.

"Alright." Long pause from Victor, long enough to give Cho'Gath false hope. "Cho."

"GWAH!"

He bit his summoner and he ran away at the direction of the cafeteria.

"Not surprised." Victor said. He moved his hand on his thumb. He only bit him without tasting him. "He bit hard for a little stomach on legs."

"CHO'GATH!" the void stomach screamed from far away.

"Yeah. Now you hear me." He rolled his eyes and he went to practice his spell.

It was Friday so he had the week end to work. So he'll be there until the night, training with his spells. He progressed a lot, but he didn't have any battle experience to see how much he progressed. Even so, he was good.

When the day was over, he searched for his champion and he saw him eating, which didn't surprised him at all. He picked him with his hand and put him in the jar. The void champion was starting to get used to it, but it still greatly bothered him.

They were now outside of the company building and Victor received his first paid to show his parents that he was really working there. He returned at the direction of his home while he walked on the street. Victor passed near the Bank of America as usual when he saw something there.

He saw someone in black cloth, the same one from the man who attacked him when he discovered that League of Legend was real.

He turned around and he saw him.

"Well. Look at that. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I'm so lucky," he said with a smile.

He moved his hood away.

He was a young adult who's taller than Victor. He is a Caucasian man with blue and green eyes with blond short hair, but the left side is a little longer.

"Well- Zed. It's time to capture him," the summoner said.

"As you wish Mark. The shadow is under your command." Zed replied.

Zed was a human from Runeterra with red coat and a blank pant. His black boot made him silent. He moved his silver blade from his gauntlet. He wore a silver mask with his red eyes coming out. On his back, he had two giant shuriken.

Victor looked at the two and he backed away.

"Think you can run away?" Mark asked. "Do not expect Mordekaiser to save your ass once again."

Victor looked at Zed and Mark and he knew the experience differ between him and them. He knew that Zed was fast, escaping is useless. Fighting was the only way. Victor wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't win; unless he had the lucky win like any hero or main protagonist. Victor put his glove and his Nexus crystal shined.

"You're a summoner now." Mark said. "This will be fun. Call him. We've been waiting for this."

Victor opened his back and he saw Cho'Gath in the jar. He then threw him out of the jar.

"Go Cho'Gath!" Victor shouted.

He felt on the ground and didn't move. He was snoring right now.

"Awkward." Zed and Mark said to Victor.

"CHO!" Victor screamed afraid.

"Hum – What?! It's Cho'Gath!" Cho'Gath grunted waking up. He saw Zed and Mark. "What's going on?"

"We are about to fight and you were sleeping on me!" Victor shouted.

Cho'Gath looked at them.

"Are you mad?! I'm so small!" Cho'Gath said.

Victor smiled. He focused his power and he threw his spell. Cho'Gath size changed to his real one. He was now 12ft. tall. He was taller than the first time they've meet with all he ate.

"Finally back to normal." Cho'Gath commented with a smile.

"Time for the fight." Zed said.

(Battle ost: The World Ends With You – Hybrid (English))

He created a shadow behind Cho'Gath. The void being saw it and he jumped to the left; dodging the two shuriken. Cho'Gath spin around himself and attacked with his tail. Zed switch place with his shadow and he was once again behind Cho'Gath. He was about to slash his back.

"**Shield!**" Victor shouted.

The shield blocked the blade, saving him from damage. Cho'Gath opened his mouth and he screamed at Zed and the wave of sound. It his Zed and he couldn't use any of his skills. Cho'Gath raised his claw and he slashed the chest of the master of shadows. He grunted in pain and he jumped away.

He ran at fast pace and he moved out of reach of Cho'Gath.

"**Ghost!**" Mark shouted.

Zed accelerated and he was behind Cho'Gath before he could turn around. He then jumped on the tail of the void stomach. Zed felt he could use his skill once again.

"**Shadow Slash!**" Zed shouted.

He span around himself and slashed the back of Cho'Gath.

"Argh!"

Cho'Gath let himself fall on his back and he crushed Zed who didn't have time to react. Cho'Gath then rolled on his back and returned on his feet.

Cho'Gath smashed the ground and something dug in the ground.

"**Flash!**" Mark shouted.

Zed disappeared away from the spikes coming from the ground.

{Cho! Listen. We have to end this fight fast.}

{Don't talk in my mind! I don't want a crazy idea like the female summoner did with Vel'Koz!}

Zed suddenly split himself with 3 shadows.

{It's the death mark!} Victor warned.

The shadow slashed Cho'Gath and they spin and threw their shuriken. Cho'Gath body was slashed and purple blood came out of his body. He screamed in fury and he span around himself. Zed jumped away and he waited with a smirk.

"**Shield!**" Victor shouted.

The death mark activated after the three seconds and the damage were partially blocked by the shield. Victor looked at his champion and he saw his face in pain. His left green eye was closed and he had some blood coming out of his mouth. His body shook a little, but he remained still on his feet.

Victor saw what a real fight is. It was just horrible, but he couldn't lose focus or his partner might be killed.

"Are you alright?" Victor asked.

Cho'Gath looked at Victor. His face was unsure and his eyes were distorted with fear for his well behalf.

"Yes." Cho'Gath said. He was surprised that he didn't say to shut up.

"That is marvelous. You cannot fight forever." Mark said.

"Let's end this fight." Zed said.

He charged at the void stomach. Cho'Gath threw some spikes, but Zed blocked all of them. When he was close, Mark smirked.

"**Ignite!**" He said.

Cho'Gath was in fire and he shouted in pain. Zed jumped in the air and he pierced the purple chest of Cho'Gath. He then jumped away and he landed on his feet. He then charged again when Victor spelled heal to reduce the pain. Zed punched the cranium of Cho'Gath and he crushed him against the wall. He grunted in pain and he felt weak.

A pool of purple blood came on the ground, falling from his back and from his chest. Cho'Gath coughed blood out of his mouth.

"Cho." Victor said slowly. His body shook fear when he saw him in this state. He knew he wasn't ready. The worst part was that it was all real. The blood, the injuries, the pain, it wasn't like the game at all.

"Finish him." Mark ordered.

Zed charged at Cho'Gath to decapitate him.

Victor ran and he stood in the way for Zed. Zed stopped, he wasn't expecting that.

"I won't let you!" Victor shouted. No one notice, but his void mark on his hand started to shine lightly.

"What a human of the Earth can do?" Zed asked.

Cho'Gat tried to stand up, but his legs were shaking too much and his strength declined.

Victor gave a kick right at the stomach and the shadow warrior shouted in pain. He covered his stomach with his arms.

"You annoy me summoner." Zed told him.

He gave a punch that threw Victor against the stomach of Cho'Gath. Cho'Gath grunted in pain. He lost his balance and felt on his butt.

"A summoner cannot fight well. That is why they used their champion." Mark commented.

Victor grunted in pain. He stood up. He walked on the blood of his champion.

"I'm too kind for this in the end." Victor commented quietly. He looked at his partner over him. "Don't worry Cho. I'll protect you."

Cho'Gath knew he would fail. Even so, a flash appeared in his mind. Everything was confusing in his mind except a male voice.

"_Don't worry Cho. I'll protect you." _A voice of the past echoed.

He looked at Victor; another familiarity with him.

"Protecting him?" Zed commented.

"How kind of you. Sorry. I mean how foolish of you. Remember Zed; do not kill him, but knock him out."

He grabbed the head of Victor and he looked in his eyes.

"You cannot do anything to protect him human of this world." Zed commented. He wasn't insulting Victor, but only stating a fact.

Zed retracted the blades and he let Victor go. He then punched Victor's forehead and crushed him against Cho'Gath stomach.

"ARGH!" Cho'Gath grunted. He glared at Zed with hate and he wanted to devour him the most painfully he could.

Victor was unconscious, his body resting against his champion.

"The summoner is not a threat anymore." Zed said.

"Sent Cho'Gath back to Runeterra. We will use him later." Mark said.

"I'll cut his throat. I have enough of his grunting."

Zed drew his blade again. He was about to jump when he heard something.

"HEY!"

Zed turned around and he was greeted by a kick right at his face. He flew away and he slid on the ground. The blood of Cho'Gath was slippery.

"Who-"

"You are a bastard to fight a recent summoner!" A voice shouted. "I shall be the one you'll fight Mark."

It was Olivia with her champion landing by her side. He watched Zed on the ground and he chuckled. His summoner kicked very well.

"No. It's you! The bitch!"

Mark made a critical mistake. It was clear when Zed face palm. He was shaking now. The shadow warrior was afraid. Aatrox took a safe distance from Olivia with a joyful smile.

"You call me bitch?" Olivia asked with a voice that would made Satan shivered in fear. Her voice was colder than the absolute zero and sharper than the sharpest sword.

Cho'Gath heard it and he wimped in hear.

"Euh-"

"SHUT UP!" Olivia screamed. She cracked her knuckles. "Aatrox. No mercy for them. We'll make them pay, your style."

"With pleasure." Aatrox said with his sword ready for blood. He was glad he didn't have anything between his legs or she would saw something to infuriate her even more.

* * *

Victor opened his eyes. He grunted in pain and a little confused.

"*Gasp* Where am I?!"

He looked around and he saw he was in a dark place. He was on the ground, empty of anything.

**You disappoint me. You are much weaker than when I first saw you.**

Victor raised his head and he saw three red eyes, red as the human blood.

"First saw me?" Victor asked.

The three bloody eyes moved closer to him.

**It was long ago, summoner Victor.**

Victor breathed faster when he saw the three eyes just in front of him.

"Who - Who are you?" Victor asked.

**I am the king of the void, or as Kog'maw called me: Daddy.**

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: I decided to cut it in two parts for you to see.

Next part: The ruler of the void.

Chapter 7: Kog'maw, the consumer.

Chapter 8: Excursion in Runeterra part 1.

Here's a part of the lyrics of Hybrid:

Never exhume me  
I don't want you anymore  
Colors are fading  
You took all that I want  
Memories are brimming and I hope you know  
I am bleeding eternally for you

Lying stars  
You make me dream of bliss  
Greedy mind  
Nothing is so right  
Fear is compressed and my stomach aches  
You could amaze me more and forever

I can't believe this isn't a dream  
My lucent orb is fading bright  
I can't believe it was a dream  
So hard to reignite myself

I can't believe this isn't a dream  
Is this the way we end up?  
I can't believe it was a dream  
A flashback is all I got in my hand?


	7. Chapter 6: The ruler of the void

AC: Here's the chapter 6. I decided to do it fast since I really want to finish chapter 7 for Monday 6 Octobers 2014. I have an idea for the ending for chapter 7.

The battle is short because Olivia is so piss off and Mark isn't that strong compare to her and Aatrox.

I also thank (A little late) **The Hero named Villain** that gave the robbery of the bank a suggestion for the plot. I forgot to thank you in the previous chapter.

The ending will give you an idea for what will happen in Runeterra.

I change the **four** summoners to **five** since we have a new comer from the Void.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The ruler of the void**

Victor opened his eyes. He grunted in pain and a little confused.

"*Gasp* Where am I?!"

He looked around and he saw he was in a dark place. He was on the ground, empty of anything.

**You disappoint me. You are much weaker than when I first saw you.**

Victor raised his head and he saw three red eyes, red as the human blood.

"First saw me?" Victor asked.

The three bloody eyes moved closer to him.

**It was long ago, summoner Victor.**

Victor breathed faster when he saw the three eyes just in front of him.

"Who - Who are you?" Victor asked.

**I am the king of the void, or as Kog'maw called me: Daddy.**

"The King of the void." Victor said.

**Yes. Why didn't you cast any void spell? If you used one, you could have beat Zed without any problem.**

"What? How should I know this? It's my first fight." Victor replied.

**Do not lie to me summoner of the void. You were powerful enough to fight back humans of Runeterra with your spell.**

"I don't lie! I just started around a week ago and I never went to Runeterra!"

**Maybe you aren't lying.**

His eyes moved even closer to Victor. It then moved around him for a few seconds.

**Hum. Yes. Yes. I can see it now. It's all making sense now.**

"Not for me."

**I cannot explain something that could condemn everything. I know why you are different from the first time.**

"Why am I here?"

**I was originally going to reprimand and punish you for the disgrace you brought to the void. You have the benediction of the void and you disappoint me, but I was wrong. Lucky for you, it was before the worse happen.**

Victor felt his head rising. Something pushed his jaw in the air.

**I'm going to give you a little gift for next time summoner of the Earth, a unique spell that only you could do it Victor.**

Victor remembered about Cho'Gath injuries.

"Cho. He was greatly injured because of me. He might-"

**Do not underestimate the voidborn. Our power and resilience are greater than any being. Although, it is normal that you always worried about him after all.**

The king said things that didn't make sense for Victor. It only confused him even more. He remembered what the grandmaster said.

"What's the great weapon hidden in the void?" Victor asked.

**Hahahahaha! That's not something for you to find out. I'll demand you to open your ears, this spell will be useful.**

* * *

Aatrox waited for Olivia signal or for Zed to attack before entering the fight. Olivia glared at Mark and she was pissed off.

**(Ost: TWEWY: Hybrid)**

"**Exhaust!**" Olivia casted. She knew Zed was injured. The battle will be shorter than expected.

Aatrox charged at Zed who was slower for now. He raised his blade to strike down.

"**Cleanse!**" Mark casted.

Zed was free of the spell and he accelerated and raised his blade. The sword and the blade collided. It was a sword fight for a while and Mark glanced at his nexus crystal. He was almost out of mana. He won't be able to support Zed soon. He looked at Olivia who was giving him the glare of a reaper. That scared him so much that he promised himself to never call another woman a bitch.

Aatrox slashed to the left, but Zed blocked it. He countered with his shuriken but Aatrox grabbed it and destroyed it with his hand. His hand was covered in blood but he didn't mind. He slashed again, but Zed created a shadow and took his place. He then spun around himself, but Aatrox blocked it.

"Aatrox! Play time is over!" Olivia shouted.

"Got it!" Aatrox replied with a smile.

Aatrox gave a punch at Zed and he flew until he crashed against a wall.

"**Blood festival!**" Olivia shouted. The spell cost almost all of her power.

All the veins of Aatrox opened and went out of his body. He also called the pool of blood coming from Cho'Gath and it combined with his sword. His sword was red and purple, fully charged of blood.

Aatrox charged at Zed. He was much faster than before and he was giving his smile.

"Short fight showed true power!" Aatrox shouted. "**Massacre!**"

He appeared in front of Zed and he slashed his body multiple times like a maniac. Zed couldn't follow his movement and he was lacerated. Aatrox jumped in the air.

"**Dark Flight!**" Aatrox shouted.

Zed was cut in half before he disappeared into nothing back to Runeterra. Olivia immediately casted the seal spell on the Nexus.

(Theme end)

Mark looked at it and then at Olivia.

"Well, I got to go!" Mark tried to run away but he tackled against Aatrox whose ultimate was still active. "Ouch."

"Olivia. It's time for your « gentle » slap." Aatrox said.

Olivia walked closer to him and she raised her fist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mark screamed.

Cho'Gath closed his eyes. It was too horrible even for him. His covered his closed eyes with his arms.

"This beating should be rated MA!" Cho'Gath shouted.

Olivia then chuckled.

"I'm done." Olivia said with her usual smile. Her dark mood was over.

Mark ran away, leaving a pool of blood behind him.

"Nothing like beating a bastard to feel joyful again." Olivia said with a smile.

Cho'Gath and Aatrox didn't reply to that.

She walked at the direction of Victor, still unconscious against the belly of Cho'Gath.

"**Heal!**"

She closed the injuries of Victor, but she was out of mana.

"What about me?" Cho'Gath asked.

"You have to wait for Victor to wake up. I have nothing left." Olivia said.

He looked at Victor and he said nothing. He only saw him covered with some of his blood. He knew he tried to protect him. The sentence he told him left him with questions. Why an echoed appeared in his memories? Why everything was centered on Victor? He had no answers, neither Victor. He just silently looked at him.

* * *

**That's the spell I've teach you Victor. You will need it if you want to prevent Cho'Gath to be injured again.**

"Thank you King of the void." Victor said politely. He decided to play safe without someone who would punish him painfully if anger. He was glad he showed him a spell instead.

**Victor. You mustn't fall in the end of the dark summoners. I'm aware of them and also of their intentions. You must also fight to assure the void remained in existence.**

"Remained in existence? I thought it was only spreading. Not in danger of being destroyed."

**Spreading. It is true that my domain is spreading, but you are never sure if anyone tried to destroy it. If the void is destroyed, the worse will happen.**

"What will happen?"

**It is not the time for this. Ignorance is the best. Next time, we will meet in person. When the five summoners of the void are united, I'll call upon you. Summoner of the void, you have the mark; do not insult it with weakness in battle. As for the others, say everything or remained silence, it is your choice.**

The three red eyes disappeared and Victor was in the absolute nothingness.

* * *

Olivia checked on Victor again when she heard him grunting. She smiled and she waited for him to wake up. Victor grunted and he opened his eyes. He saw Olivia looking at him with Aatrox behind her.

"Finally you woke up." Olivia said.

Victor felt something soft on his head, he moved around and he saw the purple flesh of his champion.

Victor stood up and he turned around and saw Cho'Gath in his pitiful state.

"I'm sorry Cho." Victor said. He then started to heal him.

"Cho'Gath," he grunted in answer.

"You don't have to be sorry Victor." Olivia said. "You are not experiment in battle. You shouldn't even have your first fight against them."

"It was horrible. The blood and the flesh opened by Zed." Victor said. He will never saw League of Legend the same way.

"It's the real world." Olivia replied.

"I loved the blood and the injury I inflicted." Aatrox commented.

"Not helping." Olivia said. "Victor, this is why you have to train. You train well, but Cho'Gath had to be there and train too. He was at the mostly caused now."

"Hey!" Cho'Gath then dropped his head. "Yeah."

He knew his summoner tried to warn him and planned a strategy. He just blocked him from any idea he could have.

His injuries were mostly closed now.

"Victor, you still seemed disturbed. Cho'Gath is hard, he'll get over it." Olivia said concern.

Victor breathed strongly before looking at Olivia.

"I met the King of the void."

"What?!" The three others shout.

"You met him summoner?" Cho'Gath asked.

"Yes. I just saw his three eyes, red like our blood."

Cho'Gath knew it was real.

"Explain to us now." Olivia said.

Victor resumed what happen.

"That's pretty confusing. You recently started, but he seemed to know about doing more things than you've actually done. Maybe you are a reincarnation of a past self with the same name." Olivia said. "This definitely needs to be report to the grandmaster. Anyway, you should return to your home. You need to rest and I need to give my report after I escort back to your home."

Victor nodded. He reduced the size of Cho'Gath back to 1ft.

"I hate being small." Cho'Gath complained.

Victor took his and he put him in the jar. He walked to his home with Aatrox and Olivia.

"How did you know I needed help?" Victor asked.

"Ishigo detected some variation of mana here on his computer. He also detected mana from the void that started to increase. I didn't live far away and I came here when he called me. If it was worse, I would call my big brother."

"Thank you for saving me."

"I was just here to kill someone." Aatrox said.

Olivia smashed his stomach with her elbow, annoyed.

Aatrox was on the ground and coughed in pain before he made a horrible sound. He stood up and joined them when after he vomited.

"This is why I'm a summoner: To help people and to keep Aatrox in watch." Olivia said with a smile. She turned to the Champion in question. "Right?"

He saw her devil eyes, hidden with her sweet smile.

"Yes." Aatrox replied. Every time he saw her devil eyes, he felt his heart beating faster and burning inside of him.

"Tomorrow, take a day off. I'll explain everything. Sunday, you will continue your training." Olivia explained.

"Alright." Victor said.

They finished escorting him and they went to their home.

Victor apologised to his parents since he was late. He told them something happened on the road and it forced him to make a detour. They believed in his lies, but they noticed the dirt and the purple stuff on his clothes. He ate his supper before walking the bathroom.

He took a short bath while Cho'Gath couldn't see anything. Victor hid the jar so he couldn't see him naked.

"Alright, I'm done. Cho'Gath, you should take a bath too and clean you from the blood." Victor said.

He picked him out of the jar and he putted him in the bath. His reactions surprised him. Cho'Gath was still too big to swim, but he was in a position to swim anyway. He was also enjoying the bath based on his smile. Victor cleaned him and he was back to normal.

He then picked him and went to the chamber. He put Cho'Gath on his bed before he sat beside him.

"I'm so weak right now." Victor said. "I couldn't help you that much in this fight."

"Yeah," Cho'Gath said. "Don't say it again."

"Sorry. It's just the guilt of letting you hurt. You annoy me without over my limit. You are whining and you bit me a few times. You cause me trouble, yet, I cannot imagine you getting hurt."

"You're a freak." Cho'Gath scratched his gut.

He didn't eat anything, but it was still painful after the fight. His summoner crushed it when he was thrown on him twice.

He was secretly glad he protected Victor. He didn't know why, but he was glad.

"Maybe, unless there is something familiar. Maybe the void mark destined us to be together from the start." Victor looked at his mark.

"You really met the King of the void?"

"Yes. He didn't tell me a lot, but that we will meet him in person when all summoner of the void are together."

"Meeting the King. It's the greatest thing that could happen in the void!" Cho'Gath tail was moving left and right fast. He was actually smiling at the thought of it.

"For you yes. I'm actually afraid. *Yawn* We should sleep now. I'm tired of all this and you will be extremely hungry tomorrow."

Cho'Gath nodded, he wanted to sleep too.

They did like last time. Cho'Gath was on his pillow while Victor was in his bed. They both felt asleep with some trouble, but the night was quiet for both of them.

* * *

"Mark. You are telling me that you failed to capture a summoner of the void AND you use your nexus crystal to steal banks!" A man under a summoner robe said to Mark.

"I'm sorry master. I have failed you. Olivia appeared and saved him."

"I already knew it was her with the beating she gave you. It's not the real reason I'm infuriated against you."

"What is it master?" Mark asked. He knew what was coming.

"You use the nexus crystal for robbery! It's intolerable!"

"I'm sorry master! It won't happen again!"

"Fine. I'll put you under watch from now on. Mami?"

"Yes master." A girl said while drinking her tea.

"That little Miss goody two shoes?" Mark felt insulted.

"Do not call someone who's doing her job perfectly that way. She's someone who's obeying the command compare to you."

"That's right master. Mark, tomorrow, we have some preparation to make." Mami said finishing her tea.

"What?"

"Master wants us to contact the prophet of the void. Malzahar wants an update." Mami explained.

"Malzahar. Alright." Mark said.

He painfully walked to the direction of his chamber.

"Do you want-" Mami was cut.

"Don't acts like my mother! You're younger than me!" Mark shouted.

"Someone's angry." Mami said before she giggled. "What does Malzahar wants?"

"He wants to know how many summoner of the void manifest itself. He's not caring that much about capturing them for now. He's more worried about Kassadin," The master said.

"He might ask us to murder him. Too bad, I loved his character in the game." Mami commented.

"He's a risk. He could kill the summoner of the void if he saw the mark and exterminate the voidborn," the master said.

Mami nodded and she walked away.

AC: Here's the end of this chapter. Here's the two next chapters.

Chapter 7: Kog'maw, the consumer.

Chapter 8: Excursion in Runeterra part 1

The excursion of Runeterra might be divided into four parts or more.


	8. Chapter 7: Kog'maw, the consumer

AC: Here's the chapter 7 and introducing a new character with Kog'maw, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kog'maw, the consumer**

Two days passed since Mark attacked Victor. It was Sunday, a sunny day that Victor and Cho'Gath will pass, inside.

Victor walked in the Riot office with Cho'Gath in his jar. He nodded at the secretary and he entered in the elevator. He was about to close it when he saw Susie rushing to the elevator.

"Hold it!"

Victor did that and they entered.

"Thanks Victor. I missed the clock. How are you doing?" Vel'Koz appeared when she asked the question.

"Better."

"Better?"

"I was attack by a summoner two days ago when I spot him about to rob a bank. He wanted me because I'm a void summoner." Victor said.

"I didn't know. I was absent yesterday, so I didn't hear about it. I visit my grandmother and I had to watch him not doing anything." Susie pointed to Vel'Koz.

Vel'Koz just raised his tentacles.

"The usual stuff as she said." Vel'Koz nodded.

"Knowledge consuming." Victor guessed.

Victor picked his jar and let Cho'Gath out of it.

"Cho'Gath was food consuming, even if he couldn't grow now, he will when I end the spell. He was twice my side." Victor commented.

"Yeah. He ate too much." Susie commented.

The elevator door opened. When they walked out, they saw a white sticky substance on it.

"Euh. What is that?" Victor asked.

**Opening: Twister (The world end with you)**

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

Ishigo and Blitzcrank were there with broom and also a shovel on one side while a lot of workers were on the other side.

"You two. Can you help us taking this ooze? It's not lethal anymore." Ishigo said.

"This is not the job for a machine." Blitzcrank commented.

"It is if they are not sentient like you." Ishigo replied. "You're also a golem."

"We will help." Victor said.

"Yeah. This thing is very smelly." Susie commented.

Cho'Gath and Vel'Koz watched the ooze and they knew what was going on.

Victor and Susie took a broom.

"So, what happened here?" Victor asked.

"You didn't answer Ishigo." Blitzcrank said.

"You know it too. *Sigh* We recently got a new summoner on our side. We found him yesterday and we brought him here. He was supposed to camp Saturday and Sunday, so he stayed here for the night with his champion."

"Kog'maw." Cho'Gath and Vel'Koz said.

"Him?" Susie asked. "Then the third one is found."

"Guess yesterday was an important day." Victor said.

Cho'Gath walked on his on to search for Kog'maw.

"You do know you are small right?" Victor asked.

He knew they were friends, but he was small now and Kog'maw isn't the Mouth of the Abyss for nothing.

Cho'Gath stopped and he went back near Victor.

"So he vomited here, right in front of the entrance." Susie asked.

"Yeah. Yesterday. The summoner didn't have time to control him. He saw Aatrox and he attacked him. Aatrox dodged it." Blitzcrank said.

"When we finish this, we should meet the lucky one." Susie said.

Victor felt sarcasm when she said lucky.

"They are at the training room. Not the usual one, so Cho'Gath could be his real size. If you fell you can take the risk. I'm sure he is trying to control his champion right now." Ishigo said.

It took a while to take off the ooze, but an hour was enough with everyone working together except Cho'Gath. Vel'Koz helped when asked with his deconstruction ability.

When it was over, they went to the training room. They reached and they entered in it. Julien, Mordekaiser with his morning star, Olivia and Aatrox were watching something. They then saw the new summoner.

He was a small boy with black skin of African origin with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue coat with a brown pant. They don't see it, but on his stomach, he had the symbol of the summoner of the void. With his hand, he was scratching the stomach of his champion.

Kog'maw looked like a mini T-red in his form, except the head; short arms and bigger legs with three toes. His head and his back were white while the green part was his nostril. His jaw, belly, legs and the tail were blue. He had four red eyes joyful of the scratching. His mouth was opened and his pink teeth tongue or his weird stomach was there, closed right now. He had four white and blue spikes on his head.

He was the combination of cute and scary at the same time.

"Hello everyone." Susie said.

"Hi there." Olivia said.

Victor casted his spell and he gave Cho'Gath his real size.

"What's going on?" Susie asked.

"Alfred is taming him, like a dog." Olivia said.

"An ugly void trying to look cute." Julien commented.

"Too bad. I wanted to crush it." Mordekaiser commented. He moved his morning star in a way that confirmed his desire.

Cho'Gath walked closer. Kog'maw saw him and he returned on his feet.

"Cho'Gath!" Kog'maw said.

"Kog'maw! Glad to see you here." Cho'Gath said with a smile. "Before that I have this boring one."

Vel'Koz knew it was about him. He rolled his eye and he stayed by the side of Susie.

"Earth is cool!" Kog'maw commented. "Many things to feast."

Everyone except the void champions, Susie and Victor flinched.

"Why did you flinch?" Victor asked. He was afraid of the answer.

"Ate a BIP! BIP! Thing." Kog'maw said with a smile.

"An expensive car from a rich guy. He ate a car worth 300 000$ in 30 seconds." Julien commented. "Luckily he doesn't know who it was and cannot sue anyone."

"A car?" Susie asked. They looked at him. He was barely five feet tall; he was just a little taller than his summoner.

"Good for you." Cho'Gath said laughing.

"Delicious." Kog'maw commented.

Victor looked at Alfred.

"Welcome to this mess. You're the third one." Victor chuckled nervously.

"I know. It's zery interesting." Alfred said.

"An accent." Vel'Koz noticed.

"Yes." Alfred noted. He looked at Kog'maw. "I'm still not used to realise that all this is real. Kog'maw is a nice guy, except when he vomits."

"Did he try to eat you?" Victor asked.

Everyone watched him except Cho'Gath and Kog'maw who spoke about what they did when they were separated.

"No. He said that his explicitly daddy forbidden him to eat me. He took one minute to pronounce explicitly." Alfred said.

"The King of the void." Victor whispered.

They said nothing and Julien joined them.

"Victor, I heard what happen two days ago. I know why you didn't try to escape. I've made a mistake. I didn't give you an option of your cellphone to call help in case of emergency." Julien explained. He moved his arm on his neck.

"I wasn't ready anyway." Victor commented.

"Victor." Kog'maw interrupted them. "Say Victor?"

"Yes. He's Victor." Julien nodded.

"Victor. Daddy had messaged you. Daddy said," he then gave the message slowly. "**When – will – you – move – backward?**"

Everyone looked at him without understanding anything he said. Victor knew it wasn't literally.

"Another thing to complicate everything." Julien grunted. "I had to go now. Maybe you should take time to know each other's. The training will continue tomorrow. We had some mess to clean."

Julien and Mordekaiser walked outside the room.

"I think I'll let you six together. I'm pretty sure you void summoners want some alone time." Olivia and Aatrox walked outside.

There was a short silence between them, except Cho'Gath and Kog'maw talking together.

"That's great from you. So, this summoner called you?" Cho'Gath asked.

"No. Went to him." Kog'maw said.

"Went to him. You mean you weren't summoned?" Susie asked.

Victor gasped when he heard that. He looked at Kog'maw.

"How is that possible?" Victor asked.

"Daddy sent me." Kog'maw replied.

"This is very interesting knowledge. The void can be opened to this city too." Vel'Koz noted.

"I don't think so." Victor said. "He would have send Cho to me if he wanted things to go faster."

"Sent after meeting you." Kog'maw said.

"We are together now my friend." Cho'Gath said.

Kog'maw nodded.

"Can you explain what happened when you came here?" Susie asked.

"Of course." Alfred said. "I played League of Legend for a while and I destroyed the adversary with Kog'maw. I then went to sleep, tired. When I woke up, I saw on my bed Kog'maw looking at me with his puppy eyes. I was sure I was still dreaming."

"I summoned him in our world." Victor said.

"Me too. We were both in the training ground." Susie added.

"He told me that daddy sent him to me with his warning to not eat me. I was absolutely lost and I didn't know what to do. An hour later, I walked to the park with Kog'maw; my stuff was on my back for camping." He took out his tongue when he said camping. "Anyway Julien came to me and I come here to this office. He explained to me what's going on and if anyone saw him. I told him no one." Alfred explained. "It's zery awesome to meet Kog'maw. He's pretty nice when he's not zomiting of course. It's always a huge mess for anyone else. It's also hard not to laugh. So, I'm a summoner now."

"We will show you how it work here. Victor is also new. I'm Susie." She told him.

"Hello there." He looked at Victor. "You're cute Victor."

Victor cheek turned red for a second. He also took a step backward.

"Let's return to the topic. You like Kog'maw when you only met him. I punched Vel'Koz because he destroyed everything and tried to hentai me." Susie told him.

"I can affirm that." Vel'Koz said. "Right in my eye."

"It's never without a reason." Susie replied.

"I know."

"As for me, Cho is troublesome." Victor said.

"CHO'GATH!"

"He's fun to mess with. Only time to time." Victor added.

"Kog'maw is funny with his way of speaking and his cute face." Albert said. "I just have to teach him not to regurgitate everywhere."

"What that?" Kog'maw said.

They turned around and he saw him looked at a wall.

"That's the picture of the previous grandmaster." Susie said.

"She was old." Victor commented.

"True and-"

"Feasting time!" Kog'maw said.

He opened his mouth and he ate the picture.

They all saw that and didn't react. He ate it in one second.

"Delicious." Kog'maw commented.

Susie watched him and her face was paler.

"You just insult the previous grandmaster! Julien will send you on fire when he saw this." Susie said.

"Julien. With big metal?" Kog'maw asked.

"Yes. You had a good life." Susie said.

Kog'maw was nervous when he heard he might die.

"Did you learn spell?" Victor asked.

"Not yet."

"He's definitely dead. I saved Cho tail a few time from Julien with a shield." Victor sighed.

"Cho'Gath. Protect me." Kog'maw begged.

"I will." Cho'Gath replied.

"Horray!" Kog'maw squeaked happily.

"I'll watch you too." Alfred said with a smile.

"Thank too summoner." Kog'maw replied.

Vel'Koz didn't say anything about it.

Olivia and Aatrox came back.

"We finish discussing everything. We have an announcement to make. You should all come to the meeting room." Olivia said.

Victor put Cho'Gath into his small size and transported him to the meeting room. Alfred and Kog'maw were both glad that Olivia didn't notice the missing picture.

When they arrived at the meeting room, they were Ishigo with Blitzcrank, and Julien with Mordekaiser.

It was a room with a table on the middle and chairs around them. Everyone sat themselves except Vel'Koz, floating in the air, and Cho'Gath who sat on the table.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked.

"We will explain this right now Alfred." Julien replied.

"Sorry." Alfred replied.

"Alright, we discuss about everything said and also about what we will do next week." Julien started.

"Okay. You can just say it instead of boring us." Alfred said.

Julien gave him a glare. His eyes were on fire. Alfred apologised and dropped himself, ready to move under the table.

"If we have no more interruptions-"

"Funny interrrr- thing." Kog'maw cut him.

"SHUP UP!" Julien screamed.

Kog'maw copied his summoner.

"Alright. During this week, you will be in an intense training about the spells and also you're fighting ability. Victor had been attack too soon and we never gave him training in a real fight. We usually waited longer like Susie, but we cannot afford it anymore. It will be tiresome and also asking a lot of your time. We also know you are all far from exam, so you are same from anything bad in your grades."

"During the week?" Victor asked.

"Good question. The next week-end, if nothing wrong happen this week that needed recovery, we will have an excursion." Julien said.

"Excursion?" Julien and Alfred asked.

Susie smiled. She knew what it was.

"All of you present are obligated to participate in this excursion. You need to be ready for anything also knows of the other world at the other side of the Void." Julien explained.

Victor got it and he had some excitement about it. Alfred was confused about it. The Champions also got it. It was pretty easy to know, even Kog'maw got it.

"Where are we going? I hope not the forest camp for survival skill. I'm lucky I dodge it." Alfred commented.

"It is not decided yet where this excursion will be. It will depend on where our guide will be." Julien explained. "About the were, I think everyone except you got it. We are going to Runeterra."

"Runeterra. This place is real too?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. It's a real place. The game is based on the reality. If Kog'maw is real, the void is real, so Runeterra is too." Julien answered.

Kog'maw started to look at the table and wondered what it will taste like. He never saw a table like this before.

"Sorry." Alfred said.

Julien grunted one second before he recovered.

"Remember. Next week, we will visit Runeterra. It's not the safest place of the world, but you need to know a little about it. You might end up there or had some mission in Runeterra."

"That will be zery cool!" Alfred commented.

"Agreed. Discovering Runeterra will be awesome." Victor said.

"One thing to be aware of, if you encountered Viktor, try to be specific of who you are talking too. I'm guessing it will be confusing if it happens. Somehow, I'm sure it will happen." Julien warned.

"Oh yeah. The champion Viktor. You had to have a name close to one of them." Susie commented.

"My parents chose it when the game wasn't existing."

"Joke aside. Anyone had a question right now?" Julien asked.

"Do I really have to go again?" Ishigo asked.

"Yes you have. You're staying inside way too long and you're getting rusty." Julie commented. "No offense Blitzcrank."

"Some taken." Blitzcrank replied.

"Fine. Let's just stay away from Zaun." Ishigo stated.

"Do not worry. We know it. We promise Blitzcrank to stay away from the city." Julien replied.

"Something tells me Blitzcrank Lore isn't the same as the true." Alfred whispered.

"I think so too. Maybe it's darker than his Lore." Victor replied.

"It is." Vel'Koz said.

"Anything else to add?" No one spoke. "Then we can leave now. I have some paperwork and a few complains of venomous player to deal with. I'm not always acting on the real world." Julien grunted.

Everyone stood up and was closed to the exit when a sound was made. They turned around and they saw Kog'maw eating the table. Alfred was beside him and tried to make his stop. He was already halfway.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING VOID FREAK?! THROW THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!" Julien screamed infuriated.

"Throw out? Okay." Kog'maw said.

He opened his mouth and his tongue thing inflated. They all know what was about to happen.

"You had to say it Julien." Olivia commented.

"OUT OF HIS WAY!" Ishigo shouted.

He threw up Ooze and they were all caught up in it. Blitzcrank feet were stuck on it and he lost his balance. He started to fall at Cho'Gath direction.

Cho'Gath tried to run away, but his feet were stuck on the Ooze and he slowed down.

"Nononono *CRACK!* ARGH! YOU BROKE MY TAIL!" Cho'Gath screamed before crying in pain.

Blitzcrank felt on his tail and broke it.

Aatrox also lost balance and he grabbed Vel'Koz tentacles who tried to stay out of this. He felt and Olivia was now under him in an embarrassing position. Vel'Koz was confused beside him.

Ishigo also felt on Justin who lost his balance against Victor who felt against Susie on the ground. Ishigo was stuck under all of them.

Mordekaiser felt on the ground. He dropped his Morning star in the air and he felt on his stomach. The Morning star then felt on his back.

"ARGH! MY SPINE!" He screamed.

They all grunted in pain and were infuriated. Alfred saw this while Kog'maw giggled at the incident.

"Well...We'll be going now!" Alfred shouted. He walked of Aatrox and Mordekaiser back before running away with Kog'maw.

"KOG'MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Julien screamed.

(Looney toons ending theme)

On a background of red circles, there was a big one at the middle. It suddenly opened and Kog'maw was there with a smile. He waved with his small hands.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th- That's all, folks!" Kog'maw said.

* * *

AC: That's all for this chapter. I wanted to joke the ending with Kog'maw. I just suddenly thought about it and decided to put it there.

I'm not sure, but if you like it, I can put it more often in more comical chapters from now on.


	9. Chapter 8: Excursion in Runeterra part 1

AC: It's been a while, but here's the first part of the excursion in Runeterra.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Excursion in Runeterra part 1**

It was Friday afternoon and everyone who was picked for the excursion was in line with their champion except Julien. They were Victor with Cho'Gath, Susie with Vel'Koz, Alfred with Kog'maw, Ishigo and Blitzcrank and Olivia with Aatrox.

"Everyone is here?" Julien asked.

"No. You're sense of humor is late," Ishigo replied.

"Hahahaha," Blitzcrank laughed at the joke.

"Not funny," Julien grunted. "Anyway, everyone is here."

"Well daw." Cho'Gath replied.

"Shut up or I'll burn your tail."

Cho'Gath took his tail again.

"Let's move on with the important stuff. We decide where to send you in Runeterra. It will be the Institute of War," Julien said.

"Where is that?" Alfred asked.

"Compare to the Lore you've saw in the internet, it's our secret base where we sent our summoner as the basic place to discover Runeterra. We weren't sure if we should send you there, but we decide that it was the less dangerous place for the Void summoner," Julien explained.

"Why didn't you say safe?" Alfred asked.

"Because there is one champion who came there often and wants to kill any Void champion at all cost and possibly the void summoner. We spoke with your guide and he told us that he went away and won't be back for a while. So since that risk is gone, you will go there. Then, you will explore Runeterra for the first time."

"I'm so excited," Victor whispered.

"It's not that impressive," Ishigo replied. "It's just a place of political importance. It's the place where the summoner of their world and our world met to coordinate our actions."

"I thought there were only summoners in just our world." Victor commented.

"It's the case Victor. It's just that they immigrate there and are permanent residence in the Institute of War. It's something very recent that begun 20 years ago and someone I know's living there," Olivia commented.

"How does it work?" Alfred asked.

"First, you will need to change clothes for the official one," Julien said.

Susie twitched a little and Victor saw it.

"Why did you twitch?"

**3 minutes later.**

The summoners, except Julien were wearing a summoners cloak with a hood. Alfred, Susie and Victor were wearing purple cloak while Olivia and Ishigo wore red cloak.

"Purple summoners robe? I thought it was just the official one of the game." Alfred commented.

"It's the official clothes. This means you are summoners and that people must have respect for you. Also...Purple means that you are apprentice. When you wore a red cloak, you are a full fledge summoner. The black one is for the enemies of course," Julien explained.

"Good thing I like purple," Victor said.

"I'll rather haze pink than purple," Alfred mumbled.

"Can eat it?" Kog'maw asked.

"No." Vel'Koz replied.

"Eating will mean punishment and also insult all summoners." Blitzcrank replied.

"Those cloak are sacred in our organisation and in Runeterra, you eat it. It's like attack the nationalism of the USA. You can't do that even if you are in the right."

"Why bad?" Kog'maw asked.

"It's because it's an important symbol in our history and burning it is attacking our nation," Susie replied.

"Let's be back to the topic. No one do anything to the cloak. If it's a battle, I don't really mind that much since it happens often, but not eating it." Julien then grunted. "The next things to know is that you are lodge and you have beds so don't worry about it. Last thing, you will listen and obey to your guide there. This is an excursion, a serious one and not just some fun time. Any questions?"

"Can I be at my real size?" Cho'Gath asked.

"Yes." Julien replied.

"About the void champion, is it safe to let them wandered?" Victor asked. "Can we be attacked?"

"No. They will wear a magical bracelet or collar that will force them to stay nearby their summoner. They will not be able to drag them away like in cartoons where dogs pulled the owner out of control. We are not stupid. When they wore it, it's also means that they are under the summoner supervision and will not be assault or face the consequences," Julien answered.

They all nodded.

"Are they ugly collar?" Alfred asked.

"No. Mordekaiser complained loud enough that we made more...Adapted to the champion," Julien replied. "Anything else? ...Good. Prepare yourself. I'll cast the spell to teleport you there. Void summoners, you will arrive there first since you have a free pass from the void and you don't have to go around it."

Julien walked out of them room and they follow him to a dark room where nothing can be seen. After a few seconds symbol started to shine on the ground.

"Walk at the middle of the teleportation circle. It's different than the one in the game, but it's normal. It's not a location teleport, but a dimensional one," everyone obeyed to Julien. "When I'll teleport you, all the spell casted will be canceled. That means that Cho'Gath will gain size."

Everyone gave Cho'Gath some space.

"Alright, Kog'maw! Don't try to eat the ground!" Julien shouted.

"Look tasty," Kog'maw grunted.

"It's charge with energy, you could kill everyone," Julien replied.

"Everyone ready?" Olivia asked. "We will see you around 40 seconds after you." She then winked.

Julien sat on the ground and crossed his legs. He put his hands just in front of his nose and his fingers between his eyes and he started chanting in another language.

"What is that?" Victor asked.

"He's casting a Runeterra spell; I consumed enough information for that," Vel'Koz replied.

The ground shined even more than before and it blinded everyone.

"HAAAAAA! Dammit! I forgot to close my eye again!" Vel'Koz shouted.

"You're not the only one!" Cho'Gath replied.

"I'm k!" Kog'maw shouted.

Julien raised his hands and he dropped them on the ground and the summoners disappeared with their champion.

Julien looked at the empty room.

"I hope nothing bad will happen," Julien then stood up and he walked outside of the now empty room.

Meanwhile, The void summoners and their champion where falling in a corridor of nothingness.

"Where are we?" Alfred asked.

"We are passing through the void," Vel'Koz asked.

"Home around," Kog'maw said.

They looked around, but they couldn't see anything since they moved so fast. The six felt midway something watching them.

"Did you fell that?" Susie asked.

"Yes." Victor replied. He felt it, but it was familiar.

"Daddy!" Kog'maw shouted.

"The king is watching us," Cho'Gath said looking around while he returned to his 12 ft. size.

"He didn't do that the first time I passed here. It's also a little intimidating when we don't even see him. How did you manage to look at him?" Susie asked.

"I don't know." Victor replied.

"I think we reach the end," Alfred said. "Are we going to crush on the ground?"

"No," Susie replied.

"It's like when we are summoned," Vel'Koz explained. "I consumed this information. We will get out in one piece."

"Good to know," Alfred said.

They passed through a white place and they saw nothing for a second. When they opened their eyes, they realised they were in a large room with a few statues holding a blue crystal.

They heard one light footstep followed by one heavy footstep. When they saw how came at them, the summoner was looking at them and his gargoyle champion.

He was a young adult of 5 ft. and 10 inch. On his shoulder length he had Shaggy brown hair, Hazel eyes. He wore a red summoner cloak on him.

"Hello there kiddo. The name is Isaac. I'm your guide here...I guess the other's will be here soon," the man said.

"I'm Galio," the gargoyle golem said. He had a muscular body with pale blue skin with a few golden lines on his body and on his back he had two big wings blue and gold. His hands and feet were pure gold. His face was also blue with a prominent jaw, two long ears, two horns on his forehead and he was observing the visitor with his red eyes.

They heard something and the four others appeared.

"Hello my little brownie," Isaac said.

"Don't call me that!" Olivia shouted.

"Isaac. Don't put more hardship on protecting you," Galio warned.

"It's my sis. What can she do?" Isaac asked.

"You mean like when she beat you with her fist?" Galio said.

"When she kick your ass?" Ishigo said.

Isaac chuckled nervously when he was reminding of it.

"Hahahaha." Blitzcrank laughed. "Good times."

Cho'Gath and Kog'maw also laughed.

"Okay newbie. I'll be your guide for the excursion. As you can see, we are in the gym. Those two big statues at the back are like the turret in the game, activated in case stranger teleport here," Isaac said. "Now, let's jump that boring part and I'll start by showing you the town around the Institute of War. After this, I'll show you the room and you will have the authorisation to wander around. Tomorrow, we will explore outside the town. You will see the forest around it. I'll explain the rules of the exploration tomorrow. Any questions newbie?"

"No," the summoner of the void grunted.

"I'll give one specific rules right now. Void champion, do not consume anything, food or knowledge," Isaac said.

"Awww," the three whined.

"I need to consume knowledge," Vel'Koz replied.

"Yeah. You destroy an entire house to consume knowledge. I don't think anyone wants to be homeless because of you," Susie replied. "You also don't want to end up blind right?"

"R – right," Vel'Koz took a safe distance from Susie. "I won't consume anything...Unless it's outside the town."

"Come with me." Isaac said.

It was an uneventful day to explore the town. There wasn't anything interesting in the town. They couldn't buy anything or it would have been strange with everything back home. It was a large down and thanks to the bracelets and collar, everything was fine. Cho'Gath and Kog'maw felt it was a little strange. Most of the time, anyone tried to destroy them since they were beings of the void.

The day ended quickly and they walking in their room. It was divided between genders: The boys and their champions in one room and the girls with their champion in another room. It was a little awkward since Aatrox and Vel'Koz were both male, but not pervert.

Isaac had his own room with Galio, so the boys were with their champions.

Ishigo rolled his eyes.

"This is boring. There is no computer here," Ishigo complained.

"Do not worry. It's only two more days before you can touch a computer and you can watch your stuff," Blitzcrank said.

"You watch porn?" Alfred asked.

Ishigo coughed when he heard it while Blitzcrank laughed.

"You were implicit on purpose Blitzcrank!" Ishigo shouted.

"Yes."

"What is the stuff you are watching?" Victor asked.

"Anime and cartoons when I don't play RPG or League of Legends and trolling people as Blitzcrank," Ishigo replied.

"Okay," Victor nodded.

"What porn?" Kog'maw asked.

"Yes. What is that?" Cho'Gath agreed.

Cho'Gath was at the corner in his full size with Kog'maw resting against him. They were looked at the three summoners and waited for an answer.

A long silence occurred.

"What's this porn thing?!" Cho'Gath shouted.

"Well...You see...porn is adult stuff. We know what it is, but never saw it. We cannot describe it to you," Victor replied.

"What it?" Kog'maw asked.

The three summoners spoke random words without explaining it until Blitzcrank answered. Kog'maw cuddled against Cho'Gath while he pressed the little void against him.

"You are monster!" Cho'Gath shouted at them.

"We don't watch it!" the three summoners replied.

"Monster! Bad dream me." Kog'maw whined.

"We should sleep for now," Ishigo said. "It's getting late. Next time, do not ask too much questions or we might traumatize you."

"More?!" Kog'maw shouted. He pressed himself against Cho'Gath harder. "Me won't sleep. ZZZZZZZZ!" he felt asleep after saying that.

The light closed and everyone felt asleep. Cho'Gath rolled around Kog'maw and made sure he was sleeping well before closing his eyes.

The summoners felt asleep too.

In the girl's room, the girls were still in their cloak and talked together while their champion said nothing. Not interested in the girls talk. Aatrox seemed to suffer mentally from hearing the girls talking.

"You're brother sure didn't change since last time we see him. Still calling me newbie because of the purple summoner cloak," Susie commented.

"I know. He continued to tease us anytime he could," Olivia replied.

"He's still calling you brownie. So...Are you gonna kick his ass again?"

"No. It's useless and I learn to control myself a little more. Even if I wanted or made a duel champion, he's way better than me...For now."

"Galio wouldn't stand a chance against me if he didn't have the summoner support," Aatrox commented.

"I analysed the fight and the probability of you winning is 12%." Vel'Koz replied.

"12%! It's 100%!" Aatrox shouted.

"He had a few abilities to counter you while he had less against me." Vel'Koz replied.

"It's not that important," Susie replied. "Anyway, I'll farther this time compare to my first visit. I never went out of this town."

"True. Jacob decided to accelerate it."

"Anyway. It's time to sleep. Tomorrow will be definitely interesting for you," Olivia said with a smile.

"Yes," Susie replied with a smile.

"You two better not try anything while we rest. Because we assure you that you will not be able to move!" Olivia warned.

"Nothing will happen, exactly like last time," Aatrox replied.

"I don't have what you called libido. So there is no risk coming from me. You are just misinterpreting it," Vel'Koz answered.

"You're eye said something else," Susie glared at him.

Vel'Koz didn't flinch when he saw her small smile. He noted and the room went dark.

* * *

AC: Here's the chapter. It's a little boring, but the next one will be more interesting.

Isaac is another OC given by FrostWingedButterfly.

Chapter 9: Excursion in Runeterra part 2.


	10. Chapter 9: Excursion in Runeterra part 2

AC: It took a while, but I finally manage to find the training they'll have there.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Excursion in Runeterra part 2**

Everyone was awake and was already walking outside of the Institute of War and followed Isaac and Galio. The summoners all brought a bag with them, but none of them known what's in it.

"You are lucky to be here. Since he's not here, the void champion won't be attack by him," Isaac commented.

"We know already," Susie replied.

"Newbies need to be told this pretty much often. You will pass this day outside of those walls and also during the night, twice. You have to start learning to survive when you are stuck in the forest. You will have to use your spell ability and also work with your champion to survive," Isaac said. "I thought about it and decided to have a little game with the six of you."

He pointed the three void summoners and their champions who gasped.

"What little game?" Alfred asked suspiciously.

"Newbie. We will play a survival game," Isaac said.

"Why are they spare of this game?!" Aflred asked.

Olivia, Ishigo, Aatrox and Blitzcrank looked at each other's.

"They will play a harder game than yours," Isaac said, his eyes shining with malicious intention.

No one liked his eyes.

"What game? What game?" Kog'maw asked with some excitement.

"A night in the forest. Maybe it's the Howling March or maybe not," Isaac said.

Everyone gasped except Olivia who punched the stomach of her brother. "Don't lie about it! It's not the Howling March with undead! It's just a normal nameless forest near the Institute of War."

Isaac was on the ground and he grunted: "Dammit Brownie! You have to hit that hard." Everyone sighted relief. "You will have to survive two in this forest. We will come search you in two days."

"We don't have any training in survival," Victor replied.

"Also, in two days, it's Monday!" Albert shouted surprised.

"Time scape is different. One day in our world = two days in this world." Galio resumed.

"I know. It is only two day. You will have to find food, water and shelter while working with your champion while..." Isaac posed his word for a few seconds, "...caught by a binding gear."

Isaac took out a gear and they looked at it. They were bracelet with some shining color. There were three pairs of three colors, one red, one yellow and one green.

"Which pair you want? Once you picked up, you give one to your champion and one for you," Isaac said.

Victor picked the yellow one while Alfred picked the red one.

"Then the green one if for us," Susie said.

Victor put it on his wrist just like Susie and Alfred and put it on their champion wrist, except Vel'Koz left tentacles since he didn't have wrist.

"The binding bracelet is activated now. You will not be able to be more than 10 ft. away from your champion and none of you can drag the other," Isaac said.

"You are a bastard!" Cho'Gath shouted. "I have a dead weight on me!"

"Isaac always put something like that." Vel'Koz commented.

"You want us, who doesn't know how to survive in the woods to survive two days?" Susie asked.

"Yes. If you are cowards or losers, proving your Newbiness, then you can give up and return to the Institute of War," Isaac said with a mocking smile.

"No way!" Cho'Gath shouted crossing his arms.

"Yes. You will both be death if you act like a baby," Isaac replied.

Cho'Gath shouted and charged at Isaac furiously, but the bracelet activated and dragged him on the ground.

"Listen. Your void partner knows how to survive. This game will ask you to fully trust your champion. You will have to listen to them when you hunt for food or finding water."

The void summoners looked at their partner. Cho'Gath puffed and looked away from Isaac. Victor felt it was mostly made for him.

"Do you understand?" Isaac asked.

"Yes," the all answered.

"What you said?" Kog'maw asked confused.

Isaac face palm while Blitzcrank laughed loudly. Isaac explained again.

"Now. Did you all understand?" Isaac asked.

"Yes!" They all said.

"No fun game," Kog'maw grunted.

"Alright. One last thing. You will all be dispersed in the forest. You should probably try to reunite together when you could. If you want to give up, you and your champion had to press marked; I'm a quitter," Isaac said.

"Not really tempting," the six victims said.

"Now that it's done for you. Olivia, Ishigo, Aatrox and blitzy-"

"Blitzcrank!"

"Blitzy." Isaac said while smoked came out of the golem. "You will play the game, escape the thousand booby traps!" Isaac said with a smile.

"Please let us switch place with them," Aatrox begged.

Somehow, the void champions and the void summoners realised they got it easy if Aatrox wants to switch place.

"Sorry, they are now gone," Isaac said as he snapped his fingers.

The void summoners and their partners disappeared by the teleport spell.

"You were kidding about the thousand booby trap right?" Ishigo asked.

Isaac eyes shined and he knew it wasn't the case.

* * *

**Survival in the forest: Day 1**

**Albert and Kog'maw**

Kog'maw appeared in the air and he felt on the ground. He grunted in pain when he noticed there was a shadow appearing under him.

"Shadow?" He didn't have time to look up that Albert felt on his partner.

Alfred grunted in pain and he heard a whining under him. He realised he felt on his partner and he stood up: "Sorry. Are you alright?"

"Aaaahhh." Kog'maw said confused. He shook his head and smiled: "Me okay!"

Albert smiled and patted his head. "Good. Sorry for falling on you."

"Me okay," Kog'maw repeated. He looked around and he only saw the forest.

"We are alone Kog'maw. I hope you are ready for his game," Alfred told his partner.

"Ready and-" Kog'maw saw a little fur ball walking around. "Hungry!"

He charged at the little furry ball.

"Don't eat the Poro!" Alfred warned.

Kog'maw mouth was only two inch away when the bracelet shined and cut his charge. He felt on his butt and he grunted in pain while the Poro simply walked away. Kog'maw looked at the bracelet around his little wrist.

"Hate this," Kog'maw whined.

"You're not hurt at least," Alfred said patting his head again. "Even if we don't like it, we should check what's in my bag and see how we can use it to find food."

"Hungry," Kog'maw complained. He ran to a tree and he was once again blocked by the binding. He dropped his head and tail and whined.

"Let's see. We have...I already have, my summoner glove, better wear it," Alfred said. "And...Nothing. Nothing?!" Alfred shouted. He dropped his head and grunted. "Why would anyone give nothing?!"

"Nothing? Then me eat," Kog'maw said.

Alfred moved the bag away. "No. I think we can put things inside. It's easier to transport things like food and, oh! A lighter and a water bottle. Those will be useful. First thing first. Let's find some food and water."

"Yeah!" Kog'maw agreed with a smile.

They started searching for food.

* * *

**Susie and Vel'Koz**

Susie landed on the feet and Vel'Koz floated near her.

"He sure loved to make us fall when he teleport us," Susie grunted. "I loved Olivia, but I hate Isaac."

"I agreed. His knowledge is just...wrong," Vel'Koz rolled his eyes.

"Okay. He left us with a bag, a lighter and a bottle of water, empty of course. Okay, I never been in this forest, you?" Susie asked.

"No. I'll make some calculation to see where we are depending on the residual mana left here," Vel'Koz said summoning an electronic screen and making some calculation. He close his eye dropped his head, "Nothing. I can't pinpoint where we are."

"We are in a big forest. Since he wants us to survive, the first thing will be to find food and water. Then we should search the others," Susie commented.

"True. It is the best to be with the others. I don't know any way to find water or food," Vel'Koz warned.

"You don't have a mouth, so I don't think you are interest in this. One thing is sure," Susie said when she saw a Poro. "I won't eat a Poro. They are just too cute."

Vel'Koz looked at the Poro. "What does this thing do to make you open your mouth like Cho'Gath when he's about to eat something?" He started studying the Poro when he felt Susie glare. Vel'Koz turned around.

"Did you just compare me to him?" Susie asked with her eyes turning red.

Vel'Koz knew what was next. Lying or telling the true had the same consequence: "Yes." Susie squished his eye with a punch. "Argh! My eye!"

"Never compare me to any void being! I don't want to image having an attribute from them!" Susie schooled the Eye of the Void.

"I was only saying a fact!" Vel'Koz replied.

Susie sighted. "Let's go."

"Okay," Vel'Koz answered.

* * *

**Victor and Cho'Gath**

Victor felt on the back of his partner who grunted.

"I hate this guy!" Cho'Gath shouted. He stood up and Victor slid on his back and on his tail.

"Ouch." Victor stood up. "Cho. I-"

"Cho'Gath!" he shouted back.

"Okay! I thought it didn't bother you that much anymore," Victor replied.

"It's that guy and his...game," Cho'Gath replied.

"Yeah. We should play along for now and showed him were not pussies," Victor suggested.

"Yeah. We aren't cowards," Cho'Gath grunted.

Victor checked the bag and he had the same thing than the others.

"An empty canister for water and a lighter. He sure is generous," Victor commented. He picked his summoner glove and put it on his hand. "With this, I think we should go."

Cho'Gath sniffed the air and he looked around.

"I smell flesh around us," he looked at a Poro and he salivated.

He charged at the Poro and once again, the bracelet stopped him.

"Follow me! We have to get this-" he saw nothing. The Poro escape. "CURSE YOU ISAAC!"

Elsewhere, Isaac felt hatred coming at him. He then smiled: "I'm so good at making people hate me."

Back to the duo, Victor put his fingers on his forehead: "First thing first cho-"

"Cho'Gath!"

"Cho," Victor replied. Cho'Gath glared at him, but he didn't nothing more. "We should focus on finding food for the two of us and water."

"That will be easy," Cho'Gath said. He walked forward and Victor followed him. A few times, Cho'Gath stopped because of the bracelet. "Walk faster!"

"I'm walking faster. You are tall and take bigger step," Victor replied.

Cho'Gath walked a little slower in the forest.

* * *

**Institute of War: Escape the thousand traps**

Olivia, Aatrox, Ishogo and Blitzcrank sat together in a bench near the battle arena and they were a little nervous.

"Do you think your brother will go overboard in his training?" Ishigo asked.

"I know my annoying brother. When he's not giving us training, he's-"

"Drinking, reading, annoying you, etc." Ishigo interrupted her.

"The worst part is that once he did the three at the same time," Aatrox commented. "I think he'll give us a run for our money"

"My processor tells me that your brother is a sadist," Blitzcrank replied.

"He's not a sadist," Olivia replied to the golem.

"He put the void summoners in the forest with only a lighter and an empty bottle, he did everything so they won't puss out and he is planning one of the most dangerous training for us. Calculation indicated that he's a sadistic," Blitzcrank concluded rising his finger. "Still less than Aatrox."

"I enjoy making people suffer and killing them," Aatrox said. "I'm honest with it at least."

"Can't disagree with that," Ishigo said. "Maybe even a little Masochist. You cut yourself and you use blood for battle."

"It's not the same. I learn fighting with the blood art. I won't give detail, your stomachs aren't tough enough," Aatrox said.

"I don't have a stomach," Blitzcrank replied.

"Who-"

Galio entered in the room: "Preparation are done. You can come now."

They followed him and when they reached the arena, they saw that the arena was now an immense labyrinth.

"The game is for you to pass the labyrinth in two hours. Be careful, there are no minions, but it's still dangerous," Isaac said from above.

Galio opened his wings and joined him.

"Dangerous! What could he prepare in fifteen minutes?" Aatrox said with a smile. He put his feet on the ground and:

**BIP! BIP! BIP!**

"What the-" Aatrox was cut.

**BOUM!**

The smoke dispersed and Aatrox was completely black with smoke coming out of his mouth as he opened it.

"Olivia. I'm sorry. But he's officially a sadist," Aatrox felt on the ground and another explosion occurred.

"BIG BROTHER! HOW MANY TRAPS DOES THIS LABYRINTH HAVE!" Olivia screamed at him while Blitzcrank dragged Aatrox out of there.

"305 124 traps! Good luck getting out of here!" Isaac replied with a smile.

The four victims looked at him, before screaming: "WHAT THE F-"

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 9. I had some trouble finding a way to train them, but now I found it. I hope you'll have fun with it.

After this training, we will enter in the main story divided in big Arcs as they will be ready and bond enough with their void champion.

The first big Arc will be: Azir and The Sun Disc Saga.

I decided to use this since I have no champion of the Shurima.


End file.
